Never An Enemy
by IceTigerKitten
Summary: Goku Tries to understand frieza's anger and make him one of his own strong comrads... but it will take time and sacrifice... so only time will tell
1. Learning

Stars wide and bright all throughout the night sky had a certain Saiyan staring up in tranquility at the bright cosmos.  
Goku sighed in his serenity and lay back into the soft grass. He lie upon a green, healthy hill by his home- a spot he'd usually go to when he needed to think, or even let his mind wander. How far his mind would go, sometimes wondering about the far off worlds, and the strong souls out there. But then a thought entered his mind. A thought that wasn't all too rare. He thought of his opponents. All of his lifelong opponents, and how somehow, some way- some would come to be his dear partners today.  
Goku frowned with this thought.  
"What did I do so different that made them have such a change? What did I do to those who didn't become part of our partnerships..?"  
The first he thought of was those who he had no choice but to kill, lamenting the choice- wishing it could've been different.  
But then something burned his heart. When he was fighting his greatest adversary, they both fought layer after layer of increasing strength, testing each other's perseverance.  
Goku grimaced hearing the replayed scream of Krillin's agony. That anger that erupted within him in is awakened form, blazing with golden radience. That anger that nearly blinded him entirely.  
Such violence and hatred that erupted and it wasn't until it was too late that he woke from his angered haze.  
Frieza had even asked him before they began to fight more seriously if He wanted to join his most elite forces and they'd see the universe and all before them.  
"He and I weren't fighting... we were learning... and teaching each other... and somewhere in the fight- it all turned sour." Goku shivered and curled up slightly.  
"Now after years in hell... all he feels for me is pure hate... he won't rest until I'm dying at his feet and writhing in pain."  
Goku stood up and felt suddenly quite determined.  
"I need to make amends, and I need to let him … I need to let him release his anger."

Goku placed his two fingers onto his forehead and concentrated. He found his target. With a swift -vwip- the Saiyan arrived at Snakeway, in line for seeing King Yemma. Waiting patiently for his turn, he walked along the single file line with the spirits of the departed. A few of the lower demons recognized Goku and waved hello, and held out cookies or bread. Goku respectfully declined their offers and continued on the way to King Yemma until finally meeting him face to face.  
"Ah, Goku, what brings you here to my domain?" Yemma asked as he leaned over his large table, adjusting his glasses to look down at the determined young man.  
"Hey King Yemma, I was wondering if I can visit someone in Hell." Goku piped up at him.  
"Um, well sure, I sup- You know, I'm not even going to ask, I trust that you know what you're doing." he huffed as he wrote Goku a 'Hell Pass ' Token.  
"Nope~!" The Cheeky Son Goku laughed.  
"I figured." Yemma Chuckled and shook his head.

Giving the token to Goku he directed him to the stairwell down to hell and instructed him to show the token to the Demon at Hell's gate and he'll take care of the rest. Goku smiled, bowed his head and headed down the stairs. Down the way, Goku met the Demon, who directed him into a large white room that had a split for the hell dwellers, and the visitors. Each small bubble was private so they wouldn't be intruded upon. The demon came to Goku with a pen and pad.  
"Please write your name and the name of the resident you are visiting- and we'll fish them out of their confinement."  
Goku smiled and wrote the required information, and took an empty bubble. He waited for no more than two minutes when he heard a loud crashing noise from the other side of the room. It was the voice of Frieza, screaming and howling to be let in.  
the door was slammed open by Frieza who looked oddly cheerful as he bound over other creatures and looked for the right bubble number.  
"Bubble 2?! Where IS IT!? BUBBLE 2-AHA!" Frieza rushed over into the bubble and it sealed with his entry. But the strange joy he emitted just a second earlier diminished immediately seeing Goku.  
Goku stared in absolute confusion what Frieza could've been so happy and excited about.  
"Um, hi Frieza." Goku greeted from the other side of the split bubble.  
The look of sheer disapproval on Frieza's face was overwhelming. He seemed so stoic and slightly broken.  
"So...um... What were you so excited about?" Goku dared to ask.  
"None of your business." Frieza stated blandly.  
"Oh... um-"  
"Why the Hell are you here? What purpose could you serve by Coming HERE? Did you want to remind me of my Failures? Did you come to Offer some sort of deal? What do you want?" Frieza growled angrily and bitterly from his side of the bubble.  
"Well, Frieza... I was thinking about all the fights I've had and the one that seems to always make me regret so much was our fight."  
Frieza looked bored already, gripping his head and groaning. Goku frowned and watched as His former adversary slowly lowered his head down, and pound his head into the shelf.  
"Alright fine, I have a question for you Frieza, who did you think was in here? Because obviously, it wasn't supposed to be Me."  
"IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS YOU DISGUSTING PRIMAPE!" Frieza slammed the shelf angrily as he jolted up from his irritated slouching.  
"Frieza, the reason I came here was to Apologize!"  
"Yeah? Well SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" Frieza retorted.  
"I don't think you understand, I Am here to-"  
"I DON"T CARE YOU STUPID MONKEY! LOOK WHERE I AM! DO YOU SEE ANY POSSIBLE REASON WHY I SHOULD BE HAPPY HERE!?"  
"n-no..."  
"NO! AND WHAT LITTLE HOPE I HAD BEFORE ENTERING THIS GOD FORESAKEN BUBBLE HAS BEEN SPIT ON, PISSED ON, RIPPED TO SHREADS AND LEFT TO DIE!"  
If Frieza wasn't separated from Goku by the small glass, he'd have the Ape by the throat, and Goku could hear it in his voice, and see it in his eyes.  
Frieza was breathing heavily as his anger mounted up higher and higher.  
"Hey Frieza, wait right here, I'll be right back." he said suddenly with a positive smile.  
Frieza raised a confused brow. How was he so calm and positive?! It'd probably make him split a vessel if he weren't so confused.  
Goku exited the bubble and ran over to the Guard. He whispered to the guard and the guard thought a moment before grabbing his radio and saying something inaudible to Frieza as he watched from the bubble.  
Goku smiled gleefully and gave a thumbs up to the guard and walked out the door.  
Frieza was so impossibly lost, until a second guard came and let him out of the bubble. The guard directed Frieza out the visiting hall and towards a HUGE safe-like door.  
Goku was brought in alongside the Icejin with another Guard.  
"I don't know what you have planned, but I don't condone it one bit." Frieza growled through gritted teeth.  
"I asked them for a special request, and they agreed." Goku said. "They're going to let us be in this large confinement room that is absolutely indestructible, and sealed with a strong energy." Goku happily explained.  
'What kind of plan does this monkey have?' Frieza couldn't help but think.

The door opened and the two guards let them inside. Goku smiled and watched the two guards seal the door tight with only Frieza and him inside the decently large confinement.

"What are you playing at?" Frieza asked suspicious of the cheeky Saiyan.  
"Frieza, I want you to 'let me have it.' And don't hold back anything." He said simply.  
Frieza looked at Goku with absolute confusion. What did this monkey REALLY want?  
"….I think you've lost your mind." The tyrant finally said shaking his head in his confusion.  
"No, I mean It Frieza. I want you to finally take out ALL of your anger out on me. Kill me if you see fit, make me scream for your mercy- I don't care, I don't want you to hold anything back."  
Goku made ready to receive the worst punishment of his life, and all this just to try and see what made Frieza so Rage-filled.  
Frieza crossed his arms.  
"No."  
"What WHY?!" Goku whined suddenly.

"You're planning something, I know it- and I don't trust one bit of it."  
Goku looked absolutely flabbergasted and he grumpily placed both fists against his hips. He thought about it for a while and then he got a devious smile across his face.

"Hey Frieza, you never answered my question. What were you so happy about? I seriously have never seen you so giddy!" Goku commented.  
Frieza growled. "It is none of your business."  
"Really? None of my business huh? Well seeing you leap and jump like a cute little lamb into the visiting bubble sure was a different sight I probably won't forget soon. IN FACT! I should tell Vegeta about it!" Goku Giggled.  
"I'd sooner pin your mouth shut!" Frieza hissed angrily.  
"Actually, I think I'll tell Vegeta right now, I can just-"  
Goku was cut off very suddenly by a sharp pain of Frieza's fist across his face. Frieza breathed heavily with seething anger. He stood straight and tense with so much anger welling inside. It felt so good to shut up that smug monkey. Frieza was trembling with clenched fists.

Goku felt a small smile on his lips. It has started.  
"Go." Goku murmured.  
With that, Frieza lunged at the Saiyan with full brute anger and hatred fueling every punch and kick and hit. He felt everything within him well up, ready to break like a tsunami over a frail cement wall.  
Frieza Punched as hard as he could, his knuckles on the verge of spiting with the unrestrained power against Goku's face. Goku hazily glanced up and was immediately greeted with a rounded kick to the side of his head. Goku staggered to the side, with blood trailing down his chin. Frieza rushed up at him and firmly planted his knee into Goku's gut, making him exhale sharply as he was winded and thrown back from the force. Goku hit the wall and leaned back against it, sliding down as he regained his breath.  
Frieza inhaled sharply as Goku slumped to the ground after the last hit.  
"Why aren't you fighting back!?" Frieza yelled out at the Saiyan.

Goku smiled and refrained from saying anything. Frieza growled deep from his chest, lunging forward and picking up Goku by throat.

"It's ALL your fault!" Frieza hissed angrily. "ALL OF IT!"  
Frieza charged a bright red ball of ki in his palm and Goku's eyes widened.

'This is gonna hurt!' Goku winced.  
Frieza brought the searing hot ki into Goku's gut and Goku cried out. Frieza threw him up and aimed a punch directly on his burned wound. He nailed Goku hard causing him to fly back into the wall and ricochet off and thump onto the floor.  
"You came to ruin everything. On Namek, I came for one simple thing. And because of who I am, you label the bad guy. We began our fight, learning a little bit about each other- AND I EVEN OFFERED YOU SOMETHING OF GREAT VALUE!"  
Frieza kicked Goku's side to flip him, keeping him face to face. He pointed his finger at Goku and squinted.  
"You denied my offer, but surely I thought you come to your senses after we continued. But no, you took everything away from me. You and you so called 'friends' killed my dearest men, killing them in the most offending way. I'm sure you, knowing how you are, you would've spared them? Right? But it didn't happen. You killed me and my family- Hell even after my return- I felt it that victory was in my grasp. I could sleep again… see someone I hadn't in such a long time. Hell, I don't even know if you killed him too and destroyed our race."  
Goku seemed very confused.  
"You and you're family were the last of your kind?" he mewed, concerned of the answer.  
"we weren't sure, The last we saw of our planet, it was being raided and pillaged by a certain race, killing men, women, children, even we weren't sure, The last we saw of our planet, it was being raided and pillaged by a certain race, killing men, women, children, even my mother. But I held no grudge, since I was only a hatchling …"  
Frieza shot Goku's bicep earning a loud screech from the Saiyan.  
"DOES IT FUCKING HURT!? GOOD!" Frieza stepped on his punctured bicep and crushed it angrily.  
"Think of it! Feeling half of your body being gone, and your insides slipping out, and every thought of your father, brother, son- all of them are somewhere far off, and we are one less! Thinking of your closest friends, who lay slaughtered in the crumbling lands!"  
"Y-you have a son?" Goku huffed out.  
"….Yes, are you surprised? My dear baby boy, alone somewhere without his dear daddy to protect him from the damn pirates of space, Once they found out about my death- imagine how quickly those hounds would've gone after my son! By god, they would catch him, torture him, enslave him, and harm him, they would kill him slowly! How would you feel to think that your son may have to endure that?! AND NO ONE WOULD BE THERE TO PROTECT HIM! "  
Frieza grabbed Goku again but with his tail and lifted him up to make him suffer.  
"You took so much away from me! And I want you to feel the stings of my hatred on every fiber of your being."  
Frieza punctured Goku with his death beam multiple times all throughout his body. Goku screamed each time and blood began to drain heavily from his mouth.  
Frieza grit his teeth and he brought Goku down and stared hard into his dark eyes.  
"Why won't you fight back?"  
"Because….Frieza…. you need this."  
Frieza rose a brow and stared at Goku.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Look… you're not …. Tense anymore…. You're….relieved."  
Frieza thought a moment and looked over Goku. Did he knock his brains lose?  
But then again, he wasn't wrong. He didn't feel that pure rage anymore, but he was still upset.  
"Can't you see…Frieza…? I wanted you to …do this… you had become so bent with…with anger and spite… that it drove you... mad… and … and I'm so sorry for what I've done to you…"  
Goku heaved out with much difficulty. Frieza lowered Goku onto the floor and unwrapped his tail from Goku's neck.  
Goku breathed heavily, lying sprawled oddly upon the floor, but he never stopped looking at Frieza. The tyrant knelt down and stared at Goku. What did the Saiyan want? For him to accept his apology? For them to make amends and start like nothing ever happened?  
"Goku, I don't know what is going on in your small little brain, but it can't be good. What is it that you want to accomplish from this?"  
Goku smiled and giggled softly.  
"I want you to be happy again."  
Frieza seemed a bit doubtful. "You ARE stupid…"  
"You'll see…." Goku slowly stood up in pain and dragged himself to the sealed door.  
"Before I have the door opened… is there anything else you want to get out of your system?" Frieza walked up to Goku and waited.  
"I think I have one." Frieza stated. "And brace yourself, because, I have the entirety of my being within it" he said with slightly glistening eyes.  
Goku swallowed nervously. He didn't know if he could handle another attack in this current state. Frieza rose his hand and Goku readied himself-but a sharp slap across the face was what he received.  
Goku raised his hand to his reddening cheek and whined. "Aa-oow...!?"  
"does it sting?" Frieza huffed at him.  
"Yes!" Goku rubbed his cheek.  
"Good" Frieza tapped his tail against the floor. Goku fell silent for a moment, but then giggled softly to himself. He leaned onto the large, heavy Door and knocked on it three times. The demon guards on the other side knocked twice. Goku knocked twice too, and the large sealed door opened. The Guards seemed highly shocked to see Goku in the shape he was in. Goku chuckled and reassured them everything was fine before looking back at Frieza and waved goodbye. Frieza seemed unsure about what Goku was trying to accomplish after all this... it couldn't be just simple therapy.  
Frieza was taken back to his personal hell, and Goku was taken back to king Yemma. King Yemma and Goku carried on a conversation about what had happened, and although the giant was rather confused, he allowed Goku to come back when he needed.

A few days passed and Goku had recovered from Frieza's anger and he felt better than ever. He snuck out of his home and transmitted to King Yemma's place again. King Yemma wrote Goku another token and Goku made his way down to the visiting hall. He took a bubble and waited patiently. Frieza came in a bit confused, wondering if Goku had come back. When he entered the bubble and saw the smiling Saiyan, Frieza felt a soft smile and he rolled his eyes.  
"I don't know who I was expecting, but I suppose it couldn't be worse." Frieza chuckled.  
Goku smiled and chuckled.  
"So Monkey, what are you after this time?"  
"Well, I wanted to know more about you and what you did."  
"You want to know about my Job? Or how I worked with my men?"

"Yes!" Goku chimed excitedly.  
"What are you expecting to hear? A stonehearted villain who stole invalids and threw them into some camp and brainwashed them to change their former beliefs? Are you expecting to hear about some monster who only works on fueling the fear and despair of his men and enemies?"  
Goku's smile had vanished and he scratched his head nervously.  
"Well, that's what everyone seems to demonize you as, which is why I want the truth…from you."  
Frieza raised a brow and crossed his arms.  
"Well, ask a question and I'll answer it truthfully."  
"Um… let's see…" Goku hummed curiously. There was much he could learn, so what would be the best thing to ask first?  
"Tell me about you and your family." Goku said, getting ready to listen and learn."  
Frieza seemed shocked that, that was the first thing the Saiyan wanted to know. The Icejin took a deep breath and began.  
"Our family had escaped the disaster of our home planet, but we never knew if we were the only ones to escape, or if the rest of our race succumbed to the ruthless invasion. My father's father was a part of the planetary trade business, and after his death, the jobs were inherited onto my family. My father divided our power evenly between the three of us, and sent my brother and me to opposite universe ends in search of planets, supplies, and anything else that would be profitable within the planetary trade system. When looking for planets, we needed to know about the resources of the planet, the stage of life, the terra properties of the planet, all sorts of details. Often there were planets with high resources and plenty of valuables for a planet, but it was inhabited by a sentient species. So we had to make a decision, do we spare the creatures and risk losing our profits and meals for every single soldier on board, or eradicate the species as quickly and painlessly as possible, and cleaning the planet afterwards and make it ready for purchase."  
Frieza chuckled at Goku's unbelieving expression. Perhaps all of this business talk was too much for his puny brain to handle.  
"You look at me as if I speak to you in a foreign language! If you have something to say, say it!" Frieza spat out at Goku.  
Goku shook his head.

"No Frieza, It's just… strange to hear your side of things… Usually people never take the time to learn about the true sides of people and just stick with Labels and immediate appearance."  
"Oh, trust me Goku, I am No saint- and I have no problem admitting that. Yes I have sinned- But you need to know that with every layer of this entire universe, comes an order and ultimate hierarchy… Some are given it… Some are born into it… And some, like you, have to fight for it. Some of us have no choice in the matter, and some are free little birdies, carefree and careless…."  
Frieza had a stern look in his eyes. It seemed that even in his deep and consuming red eyes, there was a hint of envy for those who were so carefree. Goku stared at Frieza for a moment.

"Tell me about your workers. Who were they?" Goku decided to change the subject, as it seemed like a rather bothersome topic.  
Frieza stopped for a moment and thought.  
"My men… Yes, well most of the soldiers and workers I and my family had, were people who surrendered their planets to us, or who volunteered from their home worlds. Trust me, they were no Slaves. Sometimes when we landed on a planet, the inhabitants wouldn't put up a fight, and rather, would ask for work, so they could survive… the species that usually did this had ill planets- ones that they couldn't heal on their own. So when we arrived, they asked for work, but in reality, they got the better deal; work, a home, food, and a chance to survive. The planet they'd leave would be combed for anything salvageable, then destroyed to reach the metal-rich cores of the planets. It was hard for many of them, but they were able to change for the better. We own At least a few hundred planets that were dedicated for living. So the species' families' all would take refuge on these planets, building lives and homes. The strong and able-bodied came onto one of our ships, or were moved to other planets where their daily labors and work would earn them pay, and they could prosper. There were always jobs to be done."  
"Did you have any of your soldiers that you were close with?" Goku asked curiously.  
"Ha, I don't think you Grasp how long I've been around. How old do you think I am Goku?"  
"Um…. 25?" Goku guessed roughly after eyeing Frieza up and down for a moment.  
"Dear Gods, No. That's about how old my Son is!" Frieza laughed. "I'm not THAT small now, am I?" Frieza looked at Goku with a smile.  
"Oh! Um…huh…" Goku seemed a bit lost.  
"Goku, My race ages differently than Saiyans and Humans. Although You Saiyans keep youthful strength in your bodies, my Race can literally live for hundreds of years and keep their strength. My Father Is 746... My brother is 289, and I am 154."  
Goku's eyes were wide and his jaw dropped in shock.  
"So Goku, to Answer your question- Yes, I was very Close with quite a few of my Soldiers. Because in some occasions…I'd practically raise them. So they'd look up to me. And if you can't take my word for it, I can name a few, and you can have them fished in here to tell you themselves." Frieza raised his hands and clasped them together. His tail swayed back and forth and he sighed, thinking about those memories.


	2. It's Time

After about 3 more visits from that annoying Saiyan, Frieza was taken back to his personal hell, wrapped into the soft silk binds and serenaded once again- but somehow, today he was able to tune it out. His mind wandered away, thinking about what he confessed to Goku. How he met some of his men, and how some were even like his own adopted children. In the last visit from Goku, he stated something that he'd been itching to say, but he knew it turned Goku off quite a bit. He didn't care. He had stated that after so many years of taking planets and all those races who opposed him and fought to the very death to defend what pitiful planets they had- there was a decent amount of desensitization he had been raised into from this business… and would gain pleasure from the kills. The look of disgust on Goku's face was absolutely magnificent. However, he did feel something far in the back of his chest. But it was easily ignored.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a tiny doll-like fairy that patted his cheek.  
"Hey Mr. Gwumpy~ where are you at?"  
Frieza snapped out of his daze and snapped angrily at the tiny creature's hand; hoping to tear it off.  
The fairy giggled and teetered away and waggled its finger.

"Ah~ Mr. Frowny Pants is awake again~! No biting here!" it teased playfully.  
Frieza hissed and turned his head away, although, of course there wasn't much room to turn away to. He tried to direct his thoughts to the new things he had learned about the Saiyan. He learned about why Goku felt such an attachment to the humans, he learned that he befriended some of his worst enemies, and he felt that they were on the same path until he became a Super Saiyan.  
Frieza remembered something at that moment.  
For some reason, the told tale of the "Super Saiyan" came to him.  
He had asked Captain Ginyu to search up more information about the Super Saiyan Legend after that crazed Saiyan: Bardock had spout it nonstop, like it was some potent verbal threat. All it did was rouse Prince Vegeta's defiance and Frieza's slight curiosity at the time- but after what Ginyu found in written scribes was;  
"A Super Saiyan is a powerful being that appears once every thousand years… a Saiyan who overcomes the wall which no warrior, no matter how gifted, can overcome. A pure-hearted Saiyan will be the embodiment of this transformation, with a love of battle and the ever rising need to become greater."  
When first fighting Goku, Frieza knew that Goku didn't want to fight unless he had to, which was why he and Goku fought through layers and layers of their strength, rather than just killing each other. Though the Icejin had no taste left for Saiyan vermin, this one acted far different which was why his interest had been peaked. Goku noticed it too. The first day that stubborn ape came to visit; he knew that they were learning about each other. Although each had separate plans for one to join the other- nonetheless, they didn't aim to kill. Till the snap.  
After that, The blissful little non-Saiyan couldn't get enough fighting. After that, He NEEDED to get stronger. That's when the Icejin lord knew that the Saiyan filth and disgusting blemishes were no longer dormant in him.  
Frieza let out an audible sigh, prompting a cute, animate teddy bear to plop onto his head and huggle him and giggle gleefully. Frieza growled angrily but at this point, his head was too clouded with thoughts to pay the creatures any mind.  
Is that why he has been coming here, to relieve his itch for fighting? Gain another so called "comrade" and use them for a new training toy? He could pretend to become friends with this Saiyan. Gain his trust and get out of this hell for good this time. He had his own ache to make the Saiyan suffer though… so how could he stifle that long enough to learn information about his weaknesses? Although he had to admit, when Goku first arrived and allowed himself to be beaten nearly senseless by him- it did enthrall him and even gave him a bit of relief. Perhaps the Saiyan could prove more use than just a fighting dummy. Perhaps he could offer him the same offer he did once before… but this time... bigger and better. He could give the offer to Vegeta again- but Frieza knew that although Vegeta craved to kill and fight, he wouldn't be happy or cooperative unless he was pulling the reigns. So Frieza could care less. But what could he offer to Goku that would tantalize him? He already knew of Goku's urge to fight strong opponents and to train to become stronger. But he didn't want to kill. Frieza closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

For some odd reason, Frieza's memories took his mind elsewhere. He thought of how he met some of his men. He thought of Captain Ginyu and his whole crew, he thought of Zarbon and Dodoria, Kui, Appule- he thought of his strong men and found himself lost.  
Zarbon the young prince who ran away from home, Dodoria the abandoned child, Kui the suffering boy, Appule the Defiant.  
He thought of how he raised those boys. They were loyal, and although some were stronger than others, he tried to keep each of them safe and well taken care of.  
He felt a smile on his face. A soft and sincere smile that made him feel light inside. Frieza chuckled as he thought of the ever entertaining Ginyu force, and the stupid nonsense they'd go through to impress him. But he never minded. It was in Ginyu's blood after all. A silly race they are, the Gladdenis- prancing and dancing around like daft idiots without a care in the world, but they were all very strong. They were quite literally the planetary neighbors to Zarbon's race of the Beautreons, who prided themselves with their glamour. Even the planet itself knew nothing but beauty. It was one of Frieza's most favorite planets, and it wasn't just the planet's beauty that did it for him. All Beautreons and even the planet itself knew how to hone both sides of themselves-the light and the dark, the beautiful and the ugly- and turn it into power.  
Dodoria's vast planet of land with rivers and few tall trees, the planet itself was dull but the soil was so rich, producing the most succulent of crops, capable of filling even a Saiyan's appetite for three days. And then Kui's world of water, with few continents: although they did offer good treats for the marine world. An entire planet that thrived in the waters and the clouds were no exception. Then Appule's planet clusters that were not very big- and were each filled to the absolute brim with the species.

Frieza seemed far lost in his mind, not even the creatures that tried to catch his attention were succeeding. They were all confused on why Frieza was so unresponsive.  
So deep in his mind Frieza saw for a moment his home. His home world that he promised himself he'd never return to. He couldn't see the desolation of it. It would change him and he knew it.

Although he tried to lead his mind away from the thought of his home planet, he found himself treading along the pleasant white landscape. Looking all around the Icejin couldn't see the horizon, nor a single thing around him. Was there fog?  
He held up his hands and moved his fingers as if testing the air around him. No, there wasn't fog obscuring his sight, and his could feel the crisp air in his ribbed lungs. His tail swayed lowly and brushed along the very skin of the white landscape, leaving small marks in the powder. The snow tickled his tail and Frieza glanced down to his feet that were slightly submerged in the pleasantly cozy frost. Frieza was so lost. How was he possibly home? Frieza walked forward blindly, not knowing what to expect exactly. He reached out his hand hoping they would touch against something… anything really. He closed his eyes and begged to feel something. It wasn't real! It couldn't be. He felt that he wasn't walking anymore. In fact, that he wasn't even standing anymore. His ruby eyes opened and focused up onto the face of his father. He was in absolute shock. His father was looking away and suddenly shielding him from something. He couldn't hear anything but loud clouded noises and he wriggled, realizing that his father had him cradled.  
King Cold looked down at Frieza and gave a smiled and nuzzled him. Frieza reached up his hands to stop him but then realized that his hands were absolutely tiny! He attempted to call out to his father, but only a noise squeaked from him.  
He then saw a young Cooler come into view and shake his father- shouting something at him with terrified, tearful eyes. King Cold lifted Frieza up towards his shoulder to keep him protected and began a heavy run. Frieza wriggled up slightly just enough to see over his father's caped shoulder, seeing his brother right behind him, and some foggy female figure right behind him. Suddenly, a hostile being came into Frieza's view and grabbed the arm of his brother- making the young purple Icejin scream in absolute terror. Kind Cold stopped and turned to the sound of Cooler's screams as Frieza tried to see what was happening.  
Cooler's assailant tried to grip him into a neck-breaking hold till the strange being was shot by the unknown feminine figure. Cooler turned to the female and in an instant- another assailant came from behind her with a razor blade of ki along their arm. The mystery woman leapt in the way of cooler, and her stomach was completely run through- spraying purple blood on the young male.  
Cooler was absolutely petrified and King Cold let out a loud and heart-wrenching scream. Instinctively, the large king raised his finger and shot the bastard with a Full Power Death beam right through the forehead. He ran over to the collapse body of the female and his still petrified older son- crying heavily and screaming out in absolute pain.  
Cooler was unmoved as his face had the purple blood of the woman running down his red cheeks. King Cold adjusted Frieza to cradle him with one arm; and with the now free arm he wrenched his second son into his unbreakable grip and dashed away. Frieza squirmed and felt angrier with every passing second. He saw those silhouettes chasing after him and his family but everything began to fade to black. He grit his teeth angrily and tried to scream out his anger, but his throat wouldn't make a sound. He tried to clench his fingers and found them scraping harshly on cold stone and cracking the dark slate of the snowy mountain.  
Frieza huffed heavily and fell to his knees, breaking the stone as his nails and fingers ran down them.  
He felt so angry! So Furious! SO LIVID! ENRAGED!  
Frieza stood up with clenched fists and released the loudest scream his cords had ever strained. Power erupted from his pure rage and he felt restrictions come loose. He heard noises, and he felt something he hadn't felt on his face in years. His eyes were burning as salty tears formed and drained down his cheeks.

He fell back onto his knees huffing desperately for air. But he didn't feel the snow anymore but rather he felt grass and flowers. He looked up trying to establish where the hell he was. His vision was blurry with those annoying tears till he finally he made out the frightened faced of those animate teddy bears and fairies. His breathing was still hard and his body was absolutely exhausted. The Icejin was on his hands and knees still feeling the warm fluid drain down his cheeks and moments later, Frieza collapsed into the soft foliage and lay there lifelessly.

All the fairies and animate Bears all exchanged confused glances. They weren't sure exactly what had happened to him. They thought he fell asleep, and just as they were leaving they heard distressed noises coming from the alien.  
A guard demon ran into the personal hell of Frieza's and looked upon the Icejin laying on the floor weakly breathing.

"What Happened? How is he free from his binds?" the guard asked.  
A small bunny-suited fairy flew up to the guard and began.

"When we were singing to him like normal, he slowly became more and more unresponsive until he finally fell asleep. We were going to all retire since he fell asleep, but just as we were leaving sir, he started making strange noises. So we stayed and watched him, wondering what was wrong. Blue Bear then noticed that he was sweating and becoming restless, so we became worried and sent Mr. Cuddles to check on him, and then he screamed like we've never heard before! His binds began to rip and his body began to blaze with that red glow! The binds were completely destroyed and he never stopped his harsh screaming and we thought he was about to attack, but then floated down to the ground and fell to his hands and knees."

"Yeah! Yeah! We were kinda scared! And he was just there on his hands and knees and breathing hard for about a minute till he looked up at us… and we saw that he was crying. But then he just fell over like that…and we didn't know what to do!" said an animate Plush Cat. 

Frieza was lifted up by the guard cautiously and he looked at the guard, unable to move. Another guard came in and brought something up to his mouth. It was a muzzle. The guards were just using precautions, lifting the Icejin up and into some sort of bed. Frieza was still breathing heavily and in a haze and finally blacked out.

The next morning Goku awoke and inhaled his food to make ready for his visit with Frieza. He felt that he was making an impression of some sort! Although what Frieza did say during the last visit DID hurt to hear… but the Saiyan was then reminded that Vegeta was the same way until he became his partner- and even married Bulma and had Trunks. So perhaps Frieza needed a link of some sort to help him become one and part of this world, and then he could become his next valued partner!  
Goku snickered gleefully and made his way out the door, till Chichi smacked him upside the head with her frying pan.  
"Don't tell me you're going out to train again!"  
"I-I'm not! I swear Chichi!"  
"HA! Then where are you going AGAIN for the fifth time this week?"  
Goku whimpered and held his head defensively, pouting in his displeasure.  
"I'm …just going …out…"  
"Out?"  
"Yeah! Out, is that a crime?"  
"IT IS A CRIME WHEN YOU'RE NOT HERE TO HELP WITH THINGS AROUND THE HOUSE! It's always some sort of shenanigans with you! Training on some far off world that I have no idea if you'll ever come back to your wife and sons, or off fighting and leaving your wife and sons all alone! Or -"  
"I've been going to hell!"  
Chichi blinked, unsure if she just heard him right.  
"Hell?"  
"Yes, I've been going to hell, and the reason I-"  
Chichi cut him off with another sharp clank of her frying pan against his head, making Goku yelp and whine.  
"WHAT PURPOSE COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE TO GO TO HELL!? LITERALLY!" Chichi raged at him.  
Goku grit his teeth and rubbed his head and looked at Chichi sincerely.  
"I'm trying to make friends."  
Now Chichi just simply didn't believe him.  
"You're going to the wrong place Goku…" she sighed.  
Goku giggled and blushed.

"No I'm not! I promise, if you give me just a little bit of time, I promise you, I will grow you the best garden ever!"  
Chichi raised a brow and sighed.  
"Ugh…. Very well Goku… There is no stopping you anyway… You'll find some way to sneak around anything I say anyway."  
Goku giggled and picked up Chichi, giving her a gentle hug. Chichi smiled and kissed her husband on the forehead.  
Goku placed her down and placed his fingers on his head, transmitting directly to King Yemma.

"Hi King Yemma! I'm back again!" Goku chimed happily.  
"Ah, hello Goku. " The large man leaned over his table. "If you're here to visit Frieza again, I'm afraid he's unavailable."  
"WHAT!? Why!?" Goku cried out in utter disbelief.  
"Frieza has been locked away in solitary confinement."  
"Wh-? Why?" Goku asked, utterly lost on what he could've possibly done to cause him to be petrified in solitary confinement.  
"Well according to what I was informed, Frieza was somehow able to gather enough energy to break violently free from his binds in his personal hell, but after breaking free, didn't have enough energy to go through with his escape."  
"….That doesn't make any sense though King Yemma." Goku frowned, still utterly confused.  
"Frieza wouldn't attempt to escape unless he knew that he had full drive and potential to complete the escape in the first place. Plus, where could he possibly gain enough energy in that restrictive cocoon of his to free himself; without A LOT of meditation it'd be impossible."  
"Goku-"  
"Look, King Yemma, if I could please see him, I'd be very grateful. Please?" Goku finished with absolute sincerity. He felt that this was his last chance. If he stopped, then all his previous visits would be lost to Frieza-, especially in solitary confinement.  
King Yemma stared at Goku and scribbled something down, then stamped it.  
He handed Goku a very special token that would allow him only ONE visit to the solitary confinement area.  
Goku's eyes glistened seeing the stamp- showing its absolute authenticity. He bowed and jolted off down the stairs to hell's gate.  
He gave the demon the token, and the demon read all over, making sure he absorbed all the details of this special token.  
He nodded and took Goku towards the solitary confinement cells, and brought him to Frieza's secluded hallway. The sheer emptiness of it all made the silence of it so overwhelming, and Goku had just barely got there… he could only imagine what Frieza might be feeling being locked inside the maddening room.  
Goku took a deep breath and walked towards the door, the footsteps echoing off the walls like as if they'd never heard the sound of footsteps.  
Goku grabbed the handle and pulled open the large and heavy door into the room.  
Frieza was suspended by multiple chain-like restraints that ingrained into his body, using acupressure-like techniques to keep him utterly immobilized. He had his muzzle on still, and a needled neck brace. Both his arms where suspended up in glove-like compartments each with two wires puncturing his biceps, his chest and stomach where bound with a cage-like device that seemed medieval, with thick thorns puncturing under his ribs and towards his lungs- and one thick needle in the center of his chest that ran right through his heart, to heavily disable any attempted movement that causes the heart to beat any faster. Finally, his legs were cased in a similar glove-like device like his arms, and his tail was suspended and linked to the needle collar on his neck, so it'd puncture him if he moved his tail.  
Currently, Frieza's eyes were closed.  
Goku swallowed nervously. Whatever Frieza had done that required all of this nonsense must've been really bad.  
"Frieza?" he called softly.  
Frieza opened his eyes and slowly raised his gaze to Goku.

"Goku…?" Frieza silently spoke as if he wasn't sure if Goku were really there.  
"Yeah, I'm here... w-what happened Frieza? Why are you like this?"  
Frieza tried to speak, but very little noise came from him.  
Goku frowned and walked up to the bound Icejin, and reached behind his head and undid the muzzle. He carefully and gently pulled it away from Frieza's mouth.  
Frieza opened and closed his mouth to move his jaw again. He was breathing heavily.  
Goku was very upset to see the setup that Frieza was in, and every fiber of his being just wanted to rip that contraption apart.  
Frieza looked to Goku and huffed.  
"Apparently, I somehow broke out of my confinement…but…to be completely honest, I don't recall anything...I had fallen asleep and had some terrible nightmare…then blacked out... when I regained my senses, I was in the damn place…"  
"It doesn't look very….good."  
"No…it isn't… it hurts to breathe… it hurts to speak, and it …feels like every piece on my body is engulfed in fire."  
Goku had it; there was no way that he could see Frieza like this. Not after how much he learned. Not after his feeling of progress with him.  
"What do I take off first?"  
"H-huh?"  
"I am going to get you out of that thing, so what should I take off first?"  
Frieza's expression was a bit shocked but due to low energy to even move, it didn't show very much.  
"The collar… undo the collar first." He finally spoke.  
Goku reached carefully, and with as little pressure as he could manage, undid the collar's needles, and took it off of its chain.  
Frieza's tail fell to the floor limply, and the collar slipped off from his neck. Goku saw Frieza's pained expression from the cage around his torso. His breathing was becoming more and more labored as the thorns drove into his lungs, and his heart picked up pace with the new circulation.  
Goku tried to see where he could unhitch the cage.  
"R-Ribs!" Frieza strained.  
Goku saw the release leavers for the thorned rib clamp, and reversed the leavers, making them loosen on his lower torso.  
"S-spine…" Frieza huffed and began to hiss from the pain.  
Goku moved behind Frieza and saw the next release clamp. The metal trailing up and down the poor alien's spine was also thorned, and Goku pulled from the bottom - up. The spine clamp released and clicked, now leaving the front part of the cage.  
Goku moved back in front of Frieza and carefully pulled out the needle from Frieza's heart.  
Now all the immobilizers were removed and Frieza panted in relief that he could breathe and move again without so much pain.  
But his body was still in shock, and wouldn't be quite mobile until at least a day or so.  
Goku wrapped his arm around Frieza and although Frieza made a displeased grunt, it was halfhearted. He didn't have the energy to even retort to the monkey. Goku released Frieza's arms, and his weight leaned onto Goku's supporting arm. He undid his leg clamps and pulled him free, picking him up in a cradle-like position and backing away from the remains of the confinement. He sat down in the large room and looked all around. The emptiness and sheer silence of it all was still quite overwhelming. All Goku could hear was Frieza's heavy breathing and feel his breath against his chest. Goku looked over Frieza, who was as limp as a ragdoll with no stuffing. Goku took another look at all the room and thought about what he could do.  
"…I…." Goku spoke softly.  
His voice earned Frieza's attention, as he looked up to Goku with tired eyes.  
"….I have to get you out of here." Goku finally said as the eerie silence of the room released him.  
Frieza would've moved in his complete shock, but he barely even twitched. How would Goku ever come to such a conclusion of this sort?!  
"G…Goku…"  
Goku looked down to Frieza and listened attentively.  
"I … may have three hearts… but I'm in no shape …to even dream of ….escape…."  
Goku felt a small smile over his face and chuckled softly.  
"That's why you're not going to do it alone… I will get you out of here…."  
Frieza was at an absolute loss for words. What could he even say? He couldn't even think of his typical commentary. Not the 'I don't need your helps', no 'monkey insults', not even a single retort of any kind came to his head.  
His fingers slowly clenched onto the orange Gi of Goku, making the Saiyan smile.  
"For now, you'll still need some energy for when I get you out, but right now, rest a bit, and get some feeling back in your body. Then ….somehow, we'll leave."Goku wasn't even sure how he'd pull it off. But he was still determined nonetheless.


	3. Through the Storm

The time that passed within that ever silent room felt like it was all standing still. Goku and Frieza remained silently curled in the corner of the SC room, both with their eyes closed.  
Goku was busy playing scenarios in his head on what would be the best way to escape with Frieza.  
Frieza was resting, trying to regain as much energy as he could. Although he wouldn't have normally done anything that Goku instructed, if this meant that Goku would truly get him out of Hell, he'd oblige with no further argument. Frieza was asleep, but he was still very aware of everything around him. Goku frowned as his thoughts were leading him to constant stopgaps and he wouldn't know how to remedy the situations if they grew sour. Goku gripped a bit tighter to Frieza, almost as if he were doing it out of fear like a guardian for any being. Frieza felt Goku's secure grasp grow stronger and he simply made a displeased grunt- which was sufficient enough to make Goku realize what he was doing and stop.  
The time within the cell felt like ages and after those ages passed more seemed to pile on. Goku simply didn't even know how much time had passed- and it worried him... perhaps he was being too rash and wanting to rush things, or maybe they were running low of time and the guards would grow suspicious of what may be taking so long.  
"Hey Frieza…" Goku called gently, placing his hand on the alien's jeweled shoulder.  
Frieza opened his eyes and looked up at Goku, still not wanting to move for sake of energy preservation.  
"Do you think you can move at all yet?" Goku asked.  
"Time is quite the enigma in here…isn't it? I don't blame your paranoia." Frieza sighed and tried to stretch his limbs. His body was partially responsive, but the Icejin could barely feel anything.  
"I can move… but I can't exactly feel what I'm doing." Frieza answered truthfully.  
Goku stood up and help Frieza up.  
"Think you can stand?"  
"Doubtful, but I can try."  
Goku carefully lowered Frieza in a standing position and tried to allow Frieza to gain confidence in his stance.  
Frieza's tail was limp and his legs seemed shaky but Frieza gave an 'OK' to Goku to let him go. When the Saiyan released him, Frieza's knees gave immediately, and Goku kept Frieza from hitting the floor.  
"No… I suppose I cannot stand at all. Quite pitiful isn't it." Frieza grumbled, disgusted with his need of Goku's aid.  
"Well…um… I guess we need to wait just a little bit longer… and I'll carry you during the escape." Goku giggled softly seeing the sheer disapproval on Frieza's face.  
"Don't give me that look. I know that you don't like any of these current situations, but your limpness is not my fault."  
"…Shut up …" was the best thing Frieza could manage, which too, was quite pitiful. This simply made Goku laugh and smile wholeheartedly.

All of this was halted abruptly as the large door creaked open and a guard looked in curiously.  
"Is everything ok-" the large red demon stopped and stared at the two aliens by the wall glancing at the undone confinement of Frieza and back to the two.  
"Oh shit." Goku swore blandly.  
Frieza was absolutely tensed up and gripping Goku's gi.  
Goku gave a broad smile and held up one arm to the guard.  
"Heehee! Sorry, but BYE!" quickly he placed his fingers down onto his forehead and transmitted with Frieza directly to King Yemma.  
Frieza Inhaled sharply with the transmission as it siphoned quite a bit of his own little recovered energy.  
Goku saw how bad Frieza's energy had dropped; no way was he going to transmit again. Goku turned his gaze behind him to the large king Yemma who had been startled by Goku's sudden appearance. Goku made a noise of shock and jumped up, placing the stamped token on King Yemma's table and booked for the door!  
King Yemma was absolutely shocked that Goku just broke Frieza out from hell, and whatever the motives he had were strong enough to make him do this- it was so confusing. Unfortunately, If King Yemma had any say in this kind of situation, He would just pretend that he didn't see anything, but since he did, he had to order chase!  
He called out in his thunderous voice and ordered the strongest guards to make chase after Goku and the prisoner Frieza.

Goku bound and sprint as hard as he could, the Saiyan's grip never loosening one bit around the cradled Icejin. Goku knew that no matter what, he needed to not use any of his ki in this situation. Frieza's body was in a terrible shape, and ki can only go so far till it starts to shred the body apart rather than aid it.  
Goku heard the roaring thunder of King Yemma's voice. He knew exactly what Yemma was doing. He was giving chase like he was supposed to, but chase can only go so far till the fleeing party has gone out of the bound of King Yemma's domain. This was mercy and preservation too. King Yemma would keep his role, and Goku could easily flee from the guards. Mostly.

The two made long space between the guards and were decently far into snake way.  
Goku didn't stop until at least two hours in, and finally stopped looking behind him, seeing nothing but the yellow clouds and the winding path behind him.  
He huffed and carefully placed Frieza onto the stone walkway. Frieza was still breathing heavy from the chase, and it wasn't because of fear, and it wasn't because of lack of ki either… no it was something in him that made the alien exhilarated that Goku of all people was willing to pull him from hell to give him yet another chance. But doesn't he know? Playing with fire will always lead to a burn. Nothing has changed! And Frieza felt so bewildered that Goku was still showing him mercy like he always does.  
Goku huffed and sat down beside Frieza.  
"Frieza, I think we're in the clear, we're out of chase range, and you can regain your energy as long as you need to." Goku smiled and gently pat the alien's arm.  
Frieza was staring at him and felt odd, like as if it was one well thought out lie. One elaborate and sick joke. He felt horrible inside and growled.  
"Goku…"  
Goku perked his head up at the sound of Frieza's voice.  
"Goku why do you keep giving me chances? Why do you keep doing this for me? You know I won't change… you know I won't do what you hope I will..." his tail tip twitched with his agitation.  
"…um… because I know that you have it in you, Frieza… you don't have to kill, and you can still be strong… and you can still be feared."  
"I'm waiting for the punch-line Goku! If this is some sick and twisted joke, get it over with!"  
Goku raised his brow and stared. What was a punch-line?  
"Frieza, there is no lie in what I've told you. There is no joke; there is not a single lie in my reasons to help you. I want you to be happy. And I want you to understand that you and I can also be the best of companions… we can only benefit from a healthy relationship!"  
Frieza looked absolutely disgusted and huffed.  
"Goku, I swear, sometimes you seriously make me want to vomit."  
Goku giggled and lay beside Frieza, wrapping is arms around Frieza and pulling the Icejin close. Frieza made disgruntled noises at first and tried to wiggle, but finally he just stopped and nuzzled into the Saiyan's chest. He was too tired to even bother anymore.  
The two slept peacefully for about an hour.

Goku was sprawled all across the floor and Frieza was still coiled beside him, his tail slightly draped over the Snakeway edge.  
In the peaceful, puffy yellow landscape, there was only a soft stir within the clouds. The dark wisps of tormented spirits writhed underneath. Those black hands stirred feeling the presence of a soul on the Snakeway and longed for the chance to pull them in. Misery loves company they say. 

Ten or so of those black wisps rose up and reached the Icejin's tail that still was draped unaware over the edge. With a deathly grip and a strong snap- the souls yanked at the alien with all their might- wrenching him from his sleeping state.  
A loud and terrified cry erupted from Frieza and instinctively he reached out with his fingers curled to latch onto anything! But his black claws only tore into the Saiyan's gi, and cut him just deep enough to wake him from his deep sleep.  
Goku jolted to the sharp pain on his side, till he saw Frieza falling from the edge. Then he saw black arms and hands reach and grip his limbs and neck. Goku lunged forward over the edge and gripped Frieza's arm.  
"FRIEZA!"

The sound of absolute panic in his voice brought Frieza's terrified eyes to meet with Goku's. The relentless pulling of the tens of ghostly hands made the weakened alien's joints and body creak with ache.  
"GOKU!" Frieza practically cried out in desperation.  
Goku was in the worst possible position! Any force of ki could still severely injure the Icejin he's worked so hard to get to this point- and his body was in no shape to be used like a tug-of-war tool. The horrified look on Frieza's face and the absolute terror in his eyes made Goku feel a deep pit in his stomach.  
An ugly popping sound came from Frieza's arm as the constant pulling was straining the joint, causing it to nearly slip out of socket.

A desperate yelp came from the white alien as the pain shot up his spine, with plenty more of the apparitions came to grip on him and pull him back to that place he hated so much! He was sweating bullets, and looked at Goku one last time- his eyes were flooded with his fear, so much so that his red eyes seemed glossy with tears. Goku huffed in utter loss, what could he possibly do!?  
The damn hands were even creeping up, trying to grip onto Goku's own arm and even his hair.  
"ENOUGH!" The Saiyan finally erupted with violent ki blazing all around him, leaning further down with his other free arm and gripping Frieza hard. His black eyes only glanced to those red ones, as if pleading a silent 'I'm sorry'.  
He yanked with ferocity- and ripped the Icejin from the grip of the souls, and he and Frieza fell back onto the hard stone. Frieza was atop Goku's chest and trembling, coiled up from the shock. Goku raised his head and carefully rubbed Frieza's back.  
"I'm sorry Frieza… I didn't know what else to do…" he said softly, even a bit breathy as he was quite startled himself.  
Only small noises emitted from Frieza.  
Goku took note of the red blood on Frieza's fingers, the remembered that his side was injured… but that wasn't important. He had first believed it was Frieza's blood, until he recalled that his blood was purple. Well, perhaps he should check over Frieza and make sure he wasn't too hurt from that brute force on his still shocked body.  
He carefully moved his hands onto Frieza's sides so he could begin uncurling him. Frieza only tensed at first, but as Goku unfurled him from his frightened coil, he was then sure that Goku saved him. It was true. The biggest thorn in his side, broke him out from hell, and risked getting dragged to hell himself to save him.  
Goku sat Frieza upright on his belly as he checked for injury. The only thing that seemed wrong was Frieza's very limp arm. Perhaps when he yanked Frieza, he dislocated his arm. Frieza looked at his own arm that was very heavy.

"Oh…"  
"Frieza, here, I can relocate it, but it'll hurt…"  
"Goku…I" something he wanted to say would've been absolutely sincere, But no! Frieza caught himself about to let his ~ _Feelings_ ~ get the better of him, but no, it wasn't going to happen, he should know better than to spout weak nonsense like that!  
"Just put it back in place you filthy monkey..."he turned his head away so the temptation would be lessened.  
Goku stared for a moment in slight confusion, but then smiled widely. He knew that wasn't what Frieza was going to say; deep down he could feel it.  
"Alright, Frieza."  
Goku grabbed his dislocated arm and steadied Frieza by bracing his torso with his other arm. A firm push up and an audible snap was heard- and Frieza's yell and tail coiling tightly around Goku's leg were indication that it certainly popped back into socket.  
Frieza reached his hand onto his shoulder and groaned. It was so tender and sore now.  
"I guess it's not safe to stay here on Snakeway… those spirits can get pretty troublesome." Goku sighed as he stood up, cradling the alien once more.  
Frieza adjusted himself to ease the pain of his aching shoulder.  
Goku and Frieza continued calmly down Snakeway for quite some time.  
Goku's aim was to get to King Kai. If he could get to King Kai, and contact someone who'd be willing to help him with Frieza, he could transmit one last time, and get some REAL work done. He was so close. And every moment more he spent with the alien, without them trying to cut each other's throat, he felt that he could gain another wonderful and powerful friend.  
Hours fell off their travels as Goku walked, until he realized that Frieza was sleeping calmly in his arms. He wasn't even aware that Frieza's tail wrapped around his waist. Perhaps, now might be a good time to levitate. Goku left the stone floor and levitated now just following the straighter path towards King Kai, but he wasn't going fast at all, for the sake of not harming the alien any further.  
Making better distance Goku saw the distant dot of the Kai's planet. It made him smile with glee. Where there's King Kai- there is usually food! And plus, Frieza's body would probably appreciate the sustenance.  
With those lovely thoughts of tasty food, his stomach growled loudly and woke the sleeping alien.  
"Good god…Goku, did you hear that Earthquake?" He sighed and stretched his body slightly.  
Goku giggled in delight.  
"Sorry Frieza, I didn't mean to wake you up with my stomach grumbling." He blushed lightly and adjusted Frieza.  
Frieza looked in the direction they were heading and could see the oncoming planet of King Kai.  
"Hey Frieza, King Kai's planet has really heavy gra-"  
"of course it does Goku. A planet of that size would have an inwards pressure to ke-"Frieza saw that Goku was already lost. "Actually, never mind, I forgot I was in company with a Saiyan."  
Goku frowned and gave a light pinch to Frieza's side- earning a frightened yelp from Frieza, who attempted to punch Goku, although it had no further effect from earning Goku's delighted giggles to the tyrant's frustration.  
About 10 minutes passed and the heavy gravity began to reel them in. Frieza's body easily adjusted to the pressure, which made Goku happy that it was still functional enough to aid Frieza, unlike before when he couldn't even breathe nor have a heartbeat without strain.  
Goku smiled as he touched down on the grass and he called out.

"King Kai!"  
a loud shattering sound came from the domed home of the Kai, and a groan was released from out the window.  
"Goku!" called Kai as he popped his head from the window. "Don't you have anything better to doo—AAAY!?" he made a strange screech at the sight of Frieza and he practically jumped out the window and ran towards Goku to scold him for his idiocy.  
"GOKUWHATTHEHECKAREYOUDOINGHEREANDHOWDIDYOUEVENBRINGFRIEZAHERETOO!?" came the mouthful of fumbling words and anger from the Kai.  
"Hey King Kai, do you have any food?"  
"…-FOOD!?" he broke out loudly.  
Frieza rose a brow and scratched his ear from the Kai's unpleasant voice.  
"Goku, what is HE even doing here!?" King Kai asked pointing accusatory fingers at Frieza.  
"I broke him out of hell." Goku chimed proudly.  
"WHAT!?"  
"Hey King Kai, It'd be so much easier to discuss all of this over some food, and for Frieza too, because he needs his energy."  
King Kai jabbered on for a while, and although already defeated, he continued to lecture Goku while making and laying out lunch for the very hungry Saiyan.  
Goku was about to dive in, but then looked at Frieza.  
"Frieza, serve yourself as much as you want, we will need to get your energy back before we keep going."  
"…I appreciate your consideration…usually any Saiyan would have stuffed their face full right now."  
Frieza reached out and took a bowl. After serving himself and having minor issues with his still sore arm, he finally managed and began to eat. Goku dove into his food as well, and although Frieza never was one to hork down his food, it was the first meal he had in a long time, and he shamelessly swallowed most bites whole.

During their meal Goku explained to King Kai what his plan was, while Frieza continued to eat. Although he was a slower eater, he could still consume quite a bit.  
King Kai groaned and rubbed his temple.  
"Goku, I know that you are trying to strive for Frieza to become your friend and all, but that's not going to happen. No matter how hard you wish it..."  
Frieza looked up from his bowl and swallowed his mouthful.

"See Goku? Even HE knows it's not going to happen." The alien commented.  
"SHSH!" Goku waved his arm at Frieza and giggled. "I wish you could see what I see King Kai, then it would make sense."  
"No Goku, I doubt that even then it would make any sense." His antennae wiggled up and down. "And as for the call to one of your friends, how do you know that bringing Frieza wouldn't backfire after?"  
"Well, I was thinking about asking Bulma, see she's always been there to help me out of my tight spots, so maybe I could ask her to help me out on this one too."  
"Goku, don't you recall that Bulma has her own priorities, (not to mention standards,) and probably would refuse immediately?"  
"Pleaaaase King Kai? Please let me talk to her?" Goku pleaded playfully with hands clasped and his head bowed.  
King Kai huffed loudly. He was quite done dealing with all of Goku's shenanigans, but here we go yet again. King Kai turned his back and focused onto Bulma, as Goku gripped his shoulder.

Frieza finished yet another bowl of delicious food, watching as Goku began an odd conversation as he gripped the Kai. Perhaps there was something happening that he wasn't aware of. Wanted to go over and get information, but still, his body was still weak and unresponsive.  
He growled and simply lay back into the grass and looked into the puffy yellow horizon. He was still mentally tired too, and with a pleasantly full stomach, a nap sounded like a wonderful suggestion.  
His eyes closed and the soft breeze made him quite comfortable- that he may have dosed off for a moment, till the loud chime of Goku's cheery voice roused him. Frieza stiffened being lifted by the Saiyan made angry grunts as he wiggled.  
"Damn it Goku! I was trying to sleep!"  
"sorry Frieza, but don't worry, once Bulma gets to a reasonably safe place, we'll be out of here, and you can sleep as hard as you want."  
Frieza huffed and adjusted his position in the Saiyan's arms before closing his eyes. Again, the sleep was starting to draw him into a soft comfort. A small while passed and Frieza had fallen asleep and Goku eagerly awaited the OK from Bulma. King Kai was pacing and his antennae were high, on the listen for Bulma.  
When she gave the signal, Goku sighed and looked down to Frieza. He hoped it would hurt him so badly like before. Carefully, he rose his hand up to his forehead and with a swift -VWIP- they transmitted.  
Frieza's body still reacted badly as his energy was siphoned violently. His hand gripped Goku's gi and his breathing became sharp and pained gasps. But he didn't wake.  
Bulma turned and was about to greet Goku till she saw Frieza in his arms, Now she was going to ask him 'what the hell.' Thankfully Goku hissed out a quick "SH! "To keep Bulma from raising her voice.  
Bulma let out a breath and finally whisper-screamed.  
"Goku, what the hell do you think you're doing bringing HIM here?!"  
Goku smiled nervously and whispered back.

"Please Bulma, I really need your help for this, and I know it doesn't look like a very good idea but I really need you to trust me, I feel it!"  
Bulma leaned in and evaluated Goku's words while staring him hard in the eyes. She was interrupted as the alien let out a weak whimper and curled his tail around Goku.  
"Bulma, look, I know you and him didn't exactly have the best first meeting, but -"  
"yeah, he's a total asshole."  
"BUT- he … I think he could change…like piccolo… or Vegeta…or like Majin Buu… but we-I need to find the trigger that will cause the change…"  
"I suppose… but what do you think his 'trigger' will be?"  
"Well… with piccolo, it was Gohan… and with Vegeta, it was you…. And... With Majin Buu, it was Mr. Satan..."  
Bulma blushed slightly at the mention of her husband, and gave a proud smile. But of course SHE was the reason~! Who else could it be other than her and trunks!  
She placed her finger under her lip as she thought. Goku had a way with people, and always seemed to find the best in people…although on the other end; he could sometimes bring out the worst too. But then, he also defeated Frieza before, and could easily do it again if needed too…  
"Alright Goku. I'll go ahead and play along, but if he does anything towards my family, I'll make sure YOU are the one that suffers!"  
Goku giggled softly and took what he had.

"Alright Bulma! So, did you bring the capsules?"  
"Yeah, I brought a small shelter, food storage, and some small entertainment tidbits."  
"Great! Do you think here is a good place to set up?"  
"actually, I saw a river not too far from here, so perhaps a bit closer to that area can allow for some extra things for him do."  
"Alright!"  
The two made their way towards the flowing river, and once they heard the sound of the water, they set up the shelter via capsules, and organized the inside with a bed, a small drawer, a light and Bulma set up a tiny camera overlooking the shelter.  
Goku was placing Frieza down gently in the bed and covering the tired Icejin with the soft blankets.  
"Bulma, one more thing…" he whispered to her.  
"Yes? What is it?"  
"Frieza's arm had dislocated during our escape…I relocated it the best I could, but can you check if it's alright? He's been holding it nonstop."  
Bulma nodded and gave Goku the remaining capsule, to set up the mini-fridge.  
Goku went to the corner to set it up, and Bulma uncovered the alien. It was obvious at this point that he wasn't going to wake due to the lack of energy after the transmission.  
She carefully felt all around his arm socket and Frieza whimpered softly and his expression indicated his pain. Bulma rose his arm up, down, to and fro and everything seemed as well as it could be. She reached into her capsule box and pulled out a small roll of bandage. Binding the joint gently would provide some relief for the alien. She gingerly wrapped his upper arm and shoulder and once done, covered Frieza.  
"He's fine Goku, it is just very uncomfortable for him."  
"Thanks Bulma."  
Goku and Bulma headed outside and began to talk.  
Bulma explained that she'd be watching Frieza from capsule corp. and that Goku should let Frieza sleep until tomorrow.  
Goku sighed and nodded. The Saiyan looked towards the shelter and hoped that he was doing the right thing. What more could he do, other than hope and try to be productive with helping Frieza.  
Goku flew up and grabbed Bulma, taking her back to her flying vehicle, and they parted ways, leaving the alien to rest peacefully.

The night passed as Bulma watched the alien sleep, without a single stir. Once late, she too went to bed.  
Goku had spent the rest of his day keeping his promise to chichi, and when the night came, his head wandered to the thought of how Frieza was. If he was still asleep, if he was going to be confused in the morning, or anything that could possibly happen.  
Goku sighed heavily within his bed and chichi opened her tired eyes.  
"Goku..? You're still awake?"  
"Ah-ah, sorry chichi, I've just been thinking… just go back to sleep…" he hugged his wife and tried to empty his mind.

Early dawn came and Goku carefully maneuvered out of his bed. He rubbed his eyes and popped his joints. He wanted to go check on Frieza, but he had a feeling that he was still fast asleep. So instead, he continued to work on the fields for chichi.

The day quickly escalated to its everyday Son-related silliness, and come the afternoon, Goku found a perfect opportunity to go check on Frieza. Chichi was preparing lunch, and it'd be ready in about an hour, so he'd need to be quick.  
Goku transmitted to Frieza and once he found himself right beside the bedside – he realized that Frieza was still fast asleep. Goku was in slight shock. Frieza must've been EXTREMELY spent.

'Poor Frieza' he thought.  
He carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over Frieza. Should he wake him? No, probably not. Goku sighed heavily and gently pat Frieza's hand, standing up and walking outside the shelter.  
The small alien inhaled very softly, barely opening his eyes, seeing the Saiyan outside the shelter. Frieza's vision was blurry with sleep, and just as his mouth opened to call to him, he vanished without a trace.  
Frieza blinked and gained his full vision. He sat up dizzily and groaned softly.  
His arm, it felt different. Peering to his shoulder, he saw the carful bandage woven around his sore shoulder and felt slight shock. He reached his hand onto the bandage area and held it gingerly, with a very small smile forming over his lips.


	4. The Road To Recovery

Author Comments: first off, I would like to give my sincerest apologies for the tardiness of this chapter. Multiple personal reasons were at play that both delayed my writing and denied further thought process on this chapter. Although I knew what I was going to write for this chapter, it would simply not form any articulate jumble that pleased me. Coupled that with my jobs, and a family 'emergency' that was partially distracting, I simply couldn't write this chapter as quickly as I would've liked. So without any further interruptions, let us BEGIN!

The hour fell off the clock so quickly as Frieza still sat on the edge of the bed. It was a slight relief that he just missed Goku's visit, but at the same time, he felt slightly isolated. But this was better than the damn solitary confinement. Anything was better than that! Frieza eased himself up, managing to stand. That was a start, now to try and regain his normal function. Carefully the Icejin waddled sloppily forward towards the small refrigerator.  
"This is going well, now if I can get some food in my system; I may make a faster recovery."  
Opening the door, he found himself with some sodas, juices, fruits, vegetables, bread and sandwich meat.  
Frieza picked up the loaf and opened the bag. It looked almost like a Yuae worm! Good raw or grilled, but since Frieza had no herbs or spices with him, raw would suffice for now. Frieza took off the bag and braced either ends of the loaf- it was a bit softer than he remembered - but he opened his watering mouth and made ready to crunch down onto its shell, but all Frieza was met with, was a mouthful of soft bread. A soft -pff- sound and he pulled up confused with a large chunk of multiple loaves fanning from his mouth.  
He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue as the pieces fell. That certainly was NOT a Yuae worm. He placed the partially squished loaf of bread on the end of his bed and watched the slices Fan down. How odd. What kind of 'food' was this?! He took a single slice from the grass and flopped it around. It was tearing. He tore off a small piece and swallowed it. No, not exactly a flavorful food, but at least it was edible. He shoved the remaining loaf back into the bag and placed it into the fridge. He rummaged a bit and pulled out a package of sliced smoked Ham. Taking the meat from the package and watching it drip made him a bit more interested. It wasn't bleeding, so it was probably in some sort of preservative. He clenched onto the juicy meat and bit down into all of it, disregarding the slices entirely. Now this was better! He ate it all and licked up the salty juice from his fingers. Was there more of that stuff? No… Just the one package?! How is one pack even sufficient to anybody?  
Frieza groaned and closed the fridge. That should be enough of a snack to hold him down. The alien crawled back into the bed and curled up. He wanted to move and get back to his normal life but that seemed still quite out of reach.  
What could he do about it? Absolutely nothing. And speaking of nothings, what about the monkey, Goku? When was he going to show his face around again?  
With the sound of the water and the leaves, Frieza felt obligated to get up and keep moving. He slowly rolled off the bed and slithered out the tent and towards the river. The air was warm, and the canopy was bright green, and although it wasn't all too impressive to Frieza, it was still quite surreal, the simple fact that he was out of hell was still odd to him.  
He walked slowly towards the flowing water and watched the glimmering shimmer of the sun against the water's skin. Frieza stared at the river rocks underneath and breathed heavily. He listened and closed his eyes. All he could think was how he couldn't take it anymore…just….no more.

He simply leaned forward and splashed into the cool water that carried him into its current. Opening his eyes within the deep cerulean waters he was rolled aimlessly along the smooth round rocks in its depths.  
Frieza straightened his body and began to swim up against the current. The rushing temperatures tickling against his skin like ribbons of silk. He was still being carried back, but with a twist and coil of his body to weave into the current's flow, he moved into it and began to climb against it all. It felt so good. The warm current lowering and curling around his body, and the cold swirling and twisting and tickling his stomach. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, until the alien saw some black silhouettes in his peripheral vision. Looking to his right side, he saw large silver fish that were doing the same as he, with strong fins they wove into the current and swam against it  
The fish were out swimming the alien in the current, and although that didn't bother the alien, he too began to strengthen his stride and weave.  
Up, down, twirl and pump, he maneuvered through the ever changing current and exhaled many bubbles that were swept away. It felt like flying in Burter's home planet's clouds. Those thick clouds that caked over so much of that planet. He felt a smile on his face, how silly it was to think about all those planets he loved so far away… but they did grow on him, as they WERE the planets of his most beloved men. The Magma and tropic planet neighboring the tiny dwarf cloud planet of Burter's, was the home of his own beloved partner Jeice. Then in the neighboring solar system were the home planets of Dodoria's, Guldo's and Recoome's home planets. Then in the neighboring galaxy were the home planets of Zarbon and Ginyu. And in a cluster galaxy not to far from them, were the planetoids of Appule's race. And far away in closer to a galaxy's core was the huge ocean planet of Kui...-Wait a minute? Why was all of this coming to him now? Couldn't he get even one moment to himself?  
Frieza blew bubbles in frustration and wove harder into the current.  
Why must these memories come now? When he'd suppressed them for so long?  
With a bit of his strength he stroked into the pressurized current and spun.  
He didn't NEED these thoughts.  
He Didn't NEED Anybody.  
HE NEEDS NOBODY!  
Frieza angrily strode harder into the cold current and mentally 'X'ed off those useless names to him! Useless! So Useless! He didn't Need Ginyu and his band of Ninnies! He Didn't Need Zarbon! He Didn't Need Dodoria! He Didn't Need Kui! He Didn't Need Appule! He Didn't Need Kur-…  
Frieza was stopped and inhaled sharply unintentionally, taking in a large amount of water. He choked and rose his himself at the water's surface, clawing towards the bank to cough out the blasted fluid. Once making it to the beach, he crawled out the water and wretched out the fluid, coughing violently. He inhaled for the air and panted as the water dripped off his skin. His tail moved back and forth angrily, and he looked at his reflection. In his reflection he saw himself in his first form. But he wasn't in his first form, and he knew it. He punched at the puddle and screamed out in his denial. With his tail curled and his fingers gripping at the earth below, he managed to make himself look at the water once more. He was …himself... with the large tears threatening to drip free from his eyes. Who was he kidding? He DID need them. They were as much a part of him as his father and brother… HE NEEDED EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM- yet somewhere in his mind it rang out constantly that they merely held him back, but that was all a lie! He needed his son, he needed his band of silly nitwits, he needed his closest men, and he needed them to keep him from going MAD! And now without him he has done just that.  
Everything that Goku had said was true. He had become so bent over with anger that he became literally mad.  
He looked up to the blue skies and trembled, he shouldn't… but he needed it... he wanted it to ring out all across the lands… maybe someone would answer his call...  
One By one he cried out their names, to his burning lungs fullest he called out their names hoping someone would respond.  
Yet No One returned his calls.  
Frieza curled and held his stomach. Of course no one would answer… they were all dead.

"Frieza?"

Came a soft voice of concern.  
Frieza opened his eyes and rose his head to the fact that someone actually called his name. He looked all around and yet saw no one standing anywhere. He then looked back to the skies where he saw a familiar silhouette and squinted.  
It was Goku.  
Goku slowly lowered down and reached out to Frieza. Frieza Hissed angrily and slapped his hand away.  
"Go AWAY YOU STUPID MONKEY!"  
Goku didn't really say anything in retort, all he knew was that Frieza's was really upset.  
"Go AWAY! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!"  
Goku rose a brow and picked up the angry alien that cried out and squirmed.  
Frieza piteously punched at Goku's chest, and even hooked his hand up and scratched his cheek spitting names and curses as if they were potent weapons. But with every word and 'attack' he threw, Goku knew that they had absolutely no spice behind them.

Goku just held silently to Frieza while he fussed angrily… but was it even anger at this point? What could he possibly do? This was obviously a point that he could offer SOMETHING to his adversary, when they were at the brink of their turning- But what COULD he offer? It needed to be something worth a lot. He could offer any wish from the Dragon balls, but that was too risky… being at such a crucial point of emotions, mentality and physicality could trigger either something Dark, or something good… and unfortunately, from his experience, the dark outweighed the good outcome.

"Hey, Frieza…Why Don't you tell me how you met each of your men… Perhaps those memories will bring them right back to you…" he smiled.  
Frieza looked up at Goku as he began to walk back towards the camp they made for Frieza.  
"I ….I don't understand what you mean Goku."

"Well, people here believe that when somebody dies, they're not exactly gone, and if you express a fond memory of them,.. They will remain alive and with you always."  
Frieza looked away from Goku and huffed. What nonsense… how could something like that even be true? Well, perhaps those happier thoughts of them would bring him some sort of relief.

Goku arrived back at the camp and lay Frieza in the soft bed. He sat beside the alien on the edge of his bed and made ready to listen to the details of Frieza's stories.

One of my first soldiers I met was Zarbon. He was a young boy when I happened upon him by sheer fate. Landing on his home world of Hydrieon I merely arrived to come and take what resources we needed and could sell.

The Grand grey and gold sky span all across the lands that were each littered with magnificent and towering plant life and forests.  
Frieza's ship landed within an opening of the forest and as the claws dug down into the slightly damp earth below, down came the ramp with Frieza leading down several soldiers. Frieza's bright red eyes were instantly locked onto the surrounding life and how magnificent it was. And by some luck, they landed near a pond of some sort. Frieza was led by the nature's tempting fingers and he took in all of this bountiful radiance.  
Before he could continue to take in the lovely world, he was interrupted by one of his soldiers.  
"Sir, incoming natives."  
Frieza raised his head and took note of the two 'guard-like' men that rode towards them on Beasts of pure white.  
Frieza assumed his typical stature, with back straight and arms folded behind his back.  
"Excuse us sir, Are you the leader who has just landed here?"

"Yes, I am Lord Frieza."  
"Very good then, You Are invited to The Queen's royal meet. We invite you to stay as long as you need, and feast upon the bounty our lands have to offer."  
"Ah, well, it certainly is nice to know there IS some hospitality left in these vast galaxies. I will certainly accept your invitation, and I will arrive by your evening's flare. For the meantime, I will remain here, and admire your wondrous scape."  
"We will inform the Queen immediately. Thank you sir."

The Two guards reared their beasts and rode back towards a distant castle that seemed constructed of marbled quartz-stone that gleamed as radiantly as the star.  
Frieza instructed his men to set up a small picnic area by the pond, and under the pink-chandelier willow. After it was all set up, the alien dismissed his men to go and meander along the nearby village and sat upon his silk covers and enjoyed the sounds, smells, and the sheer sight of the land.  
Unknown to him there was a young boy watching from the dense thick wood. His robes had torn and muddied. He snuck close as the strange alien was gazing far off and sipping his wine and reached for the bowl of fruit quickly grabbing a peach-like fruit, and running.  
Frieza perked and shouted.  
"HEY! Get back here you!" He stood up and made ready to make chase after the emerald haired child, although as he stood up in his hurry, his scouter fell out of place.  
Reactively, he grabbed for his falling scouter as the young boy gained further distance.  
Frieza growled and stood straight.  
"Damn kid."  
Although he would've killed the kid any other day, today, after being within such a wonderful land, he decided against going after or killing the child.  
As the evening drew nearer with a spectacular purple sky, the Alien lord was escorted to the castle where he met with the queen. A soft pink skin tone and turquoise hair, and a long and radiant white dress, she rose from a golden throne and bowed to her guest.  
"Welcome my lord, to our humble world."  
"Humble you say? My dear ruler of this land, be not humble of such pride worthy vanity, this land is absolutely marvelous."  
"Why thank you my visiting lord. I am Helceftys, Queen of the Beautreons."  
"I am Frieza, Lord of the Planetary Trade System"  
"Welcome and we offer you and your men shelter, feast and care if needed."  
"We will gladly accept stay for the night, tomorrow; perhaps we may discuss other trades that we both may benefit from."  
Helceftys' expression became sorrowful and she closed her eyes.  
"Something troubles you my lady?"  
"Forgive me, It is just…A couple Days ago, my son had run away from home… And my men had been unable to find him."  
"I apologize for your misfortune my queen. I will not trouble you any further, and I shall take my leave."

Frieza bowed his head and began to walk out the throne room, as he did, the queen followed and announced for a feast to be held. Frieza called his soldiers and that night, they all feasted like kings, as the locals put on a display. A series of dances against others, and dance duos and sometimes even dances of all the displayers in total.  
The night was certainly not dull, and as the morning arrived, Frieza and the queen met for their discussions of any trades that could be made.  
After a clean discussion, Frieza made his way back towards the ship, but decided to take the more scenic route, passing the village and into the forest. It was thick and dense with age the deeper he traveled. He enjoyed the silence as he walked until he heard a distant scream of absolute terror. Frieza rose his head and instinct told him to go towards that scream. He took quick to stride and bound over thick roots and dead stumps, ducking and pushing through branches and brush. To fly over the canopy would be foolish, as nobody under the thick canopies would be visible through its obstructing view.  
He gripped and clawed and heaved- until he saw a grand, white furred beast. It was nearly as big as his father, that beast. Its ears rose as he called out to the beast.  
A long horn protruded from its forehead and pure red eyes that stared at Frieza. As the beast turned it revealed the boy that had let out the scream cornered at the base of a huge tree's trunk.  
Frieza hissed angrily and firmed his fingers.  
The large Bunny-like beast roared out baring out 10s of sharp teeth. Frieza smirked.  
"Very well then!"  
He lunged forward and the beast and the alien clashed.  
The beast rose it large front paws and tried to claw the alien off.  
He managed to tear off Frieza, who held large tufts of white fur gripped in his hands. His tail whipped back and slapped the floor. The Icejin released the fur and lunged forward again, and the beast rose onto its hind legs stumbling back with a loud roar. It began to gurgle as Frieza gripped tighter and tighter to its throat with both hands till a spurt of blood sprayed the Icejin full of it's crimson blood. The beast's dead body fell back with a massive thud and Frieza stood tall with his fingers dripping with the blood.  
He turned his attention to the boy who was still in the same place petrified by what he witnessed.  
"You, Boy -"  
The young boy suddenly sputtered out in fear.  
"I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! HERE! LOOK! I DIDN'T EAT IT!"  
He reached into his pocket and held out the slightly bruised peach.  
It took a moment to register what the boy had just shouted, but Frieza then laughed.  
"Ah, You ARE the boy that stole from me? Heh, Dear child, did you never think to ask rather than steal?"  
"I…I…"  
Frieza snickered and walked to the boy kneeling down.  
"Here, Come with me, and I'll feed you. After all, I cannot simply leave you here with a bloody beast nearby, who knows what a fresh kill may attract."

Carefully Frieza picked up the boy and flew back to his ship. Authorizing another picnic, he and the boy ate healthfully.

"Dear boy, what is your name?"  
The boy took a moment to swallow his food before answering.  
"Zarbon, I was the prince of these lands…"  
"Really now? And what has driven you to run away from home?"  
"I… I was so sick of everybody trying to do everything for me… I wanted to do things on my own, without everyone doing them for me… I couldn't brush my own hair, I couldn't open my own window, I couldn't feed myself with my own fork! I found it so annoying that I had to leave…If I'm going to get pampered, I'll do it myself, and I don't need those vultures hovering over me for every SINGLE thing!"  
Frieza chuckled and shook his head.  
"Good, independence is a good thing to have, but don't you know dear boy, that your mother is terribly torn with your leave?"  
"She is?"  
"But of course, heartbroken, and ill with despair. I'll clean you up and if you'd like, I'll take you to her-and may even offer a small something for your continued independence."  
"Really sir?"  
"Of course. Now, eat your remaining fill, and wash yourself well…we'll be off as soon as you are ready."

The Young Beautreon ate happily till he felt completely satisfied, then after a much needed shower, he and Frieza returned to the castle.

Helceftys ran to her boy and hugged him tight, tears flowing from her golden eyes.

Frieza remained silent as they had their moment, with a soft smile seeing how happy the queen had become again.

Finally after their moment, Frieza spoke up.  
"Majesty, if I may, I would like to offer something to your young prince."  
"Yes? And what would that be?"

"I would like to offer him to travel with me. See the universe at its fullest, were he can satisfy his desire of independence and grow a healthy longing for home. I will happily take care of him, and bring him back for many visits."  
Zarbon's eyes were wide and in absolute shock! What a fantastic offer, that he never even dreamed of receiving.  
He turned to his mother and waited for a response nervously."

Helceftys sighed and smiled, hugging her young boy.  
"If that Is what my son wants…But all I ask, is that he be allowed to wear his crown jewel, so that he will always be part of us here."  
"Of course."

Zarbon exhaled heavily like he was going to scream, but he just laughed and hugged his mother happily and bid so many thank you's to the alien that not only saved his life, but offered him to see the universe!

Frieza sighed and chuckled softly.  
"It's incredible how far Zarbon had come…"  
Goku laughed and shrugged. He and Frieza had been lying down on the bed, but since originally He sat on the edge of the bed, he was laying his head on Frieza's abdomen, and Frieza's tail had been curled lightly around his left arm.  
"I wish I could've met him."  
"Ha! Goku, I'm not sure you would last a second with him. Seeing that hairdo of yours may just set off Zarbon on a task to tame that mane of yours!"  
Goku pat his hair with his free hand.  
"Hmm… my hair isn't bad"  
"Goku, You really don't have a single clue… If Zarbon got a hold of your Hair, you'd be unrecognizable to anybody you know after!"  
Both Goku and Frieza let out soft chuckles and laughter.  
Frieza had grown comfortable, and closed his eyes.

From the corner of the tent, the microcam whirred very softly as Bulma watched the two safely from Capsule Corp.  
In her personal lab, she had already stockpiled sodas and noodles to surveillance Frieza, but seeing this was just too sweet.  
She sipped up her soda from her straw and leaned back in her rolling chair. Maybe Goku wasn't crazy. Maybe… he could help TRULY solidify a great companionship with Frieza. It would be quite overdue.  
Bulma took another sip of her soda as she continued to watch.

Goku oddly sat up from laying on Frieza and held a confused look on his face.

Bulma rose her brow, but continued to drink at her soda, reclining back into her chair.

Goku then smiled as if he remembered something.  
Then with absolutely ZERO hesitation, he pat Frieza between his legs, earning a loud screech from the startled alien- and a spit-take from Bulma.  
Bulma sprayed her mouthful of soda everywhere, as the alien proceeded to cuss out Goku  
"GOKU!? What the literal FUCK!?"


	5. Little by little

After the long while of being cussed out by the alien, Frieza finally took a heavy intake of air.

"Is it over?" Goku mewed rubbing his ear.

Frieza remained stoic for a moment before exhaling in frustration.

"Yes..."

Frieza then gave a very piercing glance to Goku.

"Goku please tell me that you knew that I am a male this entire time"

"oh yes, I knew that, but when I laid down on you when you were telling your story, I still didn't feel anything, so it made me wonder where yours is." Goku giggled.

Goku then placed his hand behind his head and blushed. "Please don't tell me that it's your tail, because I had that thing in my mouth before..."

Frieza was taken back slightly and even turned a slight shade of pink as his tail whipped lightly at the side of the bed.

"No Goku, my tail isn't my reproductive organ."

Goku laughed and 'phew'ed playfully.

"Is it in your mouth like Piccolo's?"

Frieza thought a moment. 'Piccolo, Piccolo, who was the Piccolo fella, oh! The Namekian!'

"No Goku, I don't reproduce like a Namekian. Look, if you're so curious, my body simply has a sheath that retracts my reproductive organ into my body for protection."

"Oooh..." Goku happily mused.

Frieza rubbed his abdomen and lay back down.

Just as he closed his eyes, he was already thinking of how he had to explain some similar things to the men he raised from infancy.

"Frieza...?"

He was pulled from his thoughts.

He opened his eyes to Goku and waited for him to continue.

"What would you have done if I did agree to be on your team?"

Frieza was slightly startled by that question, a bit more than the last.

"Well, I did state a couple of things I could have made you, general, captain and such, but most importantly, I had thought to have you as one of my right hand men... Since well, my own men had been killed by the likes of you and your friends."

"This Zarbon was one of them... Huh..?"

"Yes... The other I had was Dodoria, one of the men whom I raised from infancy. "

"Was he the purple guy?"

"Pur-oh! No, I don't think you met Dodoria since he was killed before Zarbon... The... The Purple one was Ginyu."

"Ohhh yea I remember he would call out his name a lot, he even took my body from me"

"Yes that was Ginyu's usually last resort."

"He was really weird"

"He was no-...OK a bit, but that is how his entire race is. Celebratory people who find a reason to be joyful and dancing in every day Commons." Frieza rolled his eyes and chuckled. "But also they had a very competitive side to them. And usually there were always competitions of some form taking place. "

"What were they called?"

"They're known as the Gladdenis people. Very giddy people who were in fine tune with their souls that they could influence others around them. As you may have noticed, Ginyu was able to switch souls with you taking possession of your body, and you taking his own. "

"Wait we switched souls!?"

"In a summarized way, yes."

"EW!" Goku grossed out flailing his hands around like a toddler.

Frieza rose a brow, but decided against asking.

"You've died before right Goku?"

"Yes."

"You were in a spirit form, and usually you take the form of how YOU remember yourself."

"Oooh... How does that work?"

"When you're dead, you no longer possess a physical form, your body, you are just a sentient form of energy, and because your memories are also translated into electronic pulses in your physical mind, when you die, they are transferred along with the rest of your soul that retains and is composed of pure energy and measurable electromagnetic energy. Because you remember yourself a certain way before your death, you are likely to take that form as it is more familiar to you, but if you remain dead for a longer extent of time, you can learn to change the form you show yourself as."

Goku was staring very hard at Frieza. How or why did he know this stuff? Perhaps it was better not to ask.  
"Um… that's interesting." He smiled nervously and gave Frieza thumbs up.  
"….let me guess, you didn't understand a word I said."  
Goku was going to take that for the excuse. "NOPE!" he chimed gleefully.  
Frieza groaned and turned is head into the pillow, continuing his frustrated, muffled groaning.  
He worked with plenty of imbeciles, but Goku was the worst of the lot! Goku giggled and pat Frieza's lower back. He knew that he drove the alien mad at times, and although he didn't mean too, it was still pretty amusing.

"Frieza, would you like to go out and get some exercise, maybe some training in?"  
Frieza remained head firmly in pillow, but was obvious he heard, because the very tip of his tail began to tap back and forth, as if he were pondering the circumstance.

Finally he rose his head from the pillow and sighed.

''No Goku, can't you and all your little Earth-friends sense ki? One power-up from either of us, especially me, will have all your little heroes come flying after me, and the last thing I need is to splatter your friends on the floor." He smirked.  
Goku frowned a bit. It was true that they would come in a heartbeat of sensing Frieza, but did he have to mention the 'splattering' part?

"Frieza, did you have a favorite soldier of yours?"  
Frieza turned to Goku and gave a very accusing look at him.  
"Do YOU have a favorite friend from your little group? I'm sure they'd love to know that you think less of each of them in levels."  
"Frieza! "  
"What?! It seems rather unfair that you ask me such a question, but I'm sure I know the answer to your favorite friend." Frieza smirked and his tail began to coil and move in circles.  
"Frieza I-"  
"it's that little bald one isn't it?"

"Out of all your companions, that little one means the absolute world to you, while the others are pretty much just your little playthings. Vegeta is the one that pushes you to get better and better, just for the sake of BEING better. The Namekian is that little brat's guardian, and a former rival, but since you out-powered him, he's not as fun as Vegeta, and then you have the three eyed fellow and the old man, who I'm sure made an impact on your early life, BUT the small bald one, although he may be the absolute weakest of your little tangle of friends, he means the most to you. "

"I'm right aren't I?"

Goku turned away earning a chuckle from Frieza. The alien lay his head back down and continued to rest.

About twenty minutes of silence passed before Goku stood up from the bedside.  
The alien was awake and felt Goku's presence lift from the bed, but he didn't look up. He probably should have, because without any hesitation, Goku grabbed the base of Frieza's tail, making the alien tense and yelp, gripping at the mattress. Goku held up the squirming alien as he whined and his tail coiled instinctively around his arm.

"Goku! Release me at once!" Frieza shouted as his foot gripped at Goku's wrist trying to pry it from his tail.  
"C'mon Frieza!" Goku announced.  
"What?! WHERE!?"

He turned to the alien with a big cheeky smile. "I'm Taking YOU to Capsule Corp!"

All the way back at Capsule Corp., again, Bulma spat and sputtered on her drink of choice and chimed a loud. "WHY!?" in unison with the alien that lay miles away across the screen.  
"Well, I would like to learn more things about you and your kind, and the best way I think we can do that, is by going to the smartest person I know."  
Frieza growled and wriggled.

Bulma within capsule corp. ran out of her little room and tidied herself.  
With a swift -Vwip- Goku appeared with Frieza still in hand. Finally Goku placed down the angry lizard and greeted Bulma warmly.  
"Hi Bulma!"  
"Goku! You idiot!? Why on earth do you think it's a good idea to come HERE with Frieza?! I mean, what if VEGETA were here?!"  
"…but he's not… he left into space to train last night."  
"….OK! SO YOU GOT LUCKY!"

*Author's note*  
I apologize for the tardiness and short length of this chapter. I haven't any inspiration regarding DBZ lately although my inspiration for other things has been skyrocketing in comparison. I really do want to update this Friku fanfic and I know what I want to write, but the writing itself just kills and mocks me. I will be trying to write another chapter, don't you worry, but there will be no guarantee that it'll be here soon.


	6. Biology

The day was warm and the sun rose higher into the sky as the time lingered on. Inside the magnificent lab of Bulma, she was preparing a few machines to the tests on Frieza for Goku and her to learn a bit more about how this alien ticks.  
Frieza seemed less than enthusiastic, but still waited to be poked, prodded and scanned.  
Goku was jittering excitedly, although he was pretty sure that he wouldn't understand most of the science stuff that Bulma might relay but it was exciting nonetheless. Bulma got out a notepad and pen and made ready to take LOTS of notes. This was exciting for her too, getting the see the biology and anatomy of a COMPLETELY different alien species.  
Bulma directed Frieza onto the metal table and Frieza sat onto it.  
"You know…. I could just tell you about my ….everything…" he grumbled.  
"No, no, I want to see this all for myself!" Bulma smiled.  
Frieza rolled his eyes and lay back on the cool metallic bed.  
Bulma started a scanning machine that would scan Frieza in several layers. First his skin, then muscle, organs, then finally bones structure.  
She had more tests she was going to run, but this was the first one and the most important to her.  
She looked at Frieza and smiled. "Can I take a blood sample?"  
Frieza raised a brow but nodded.  
He watched as she took a syringe and took a couple of viles of his purple blood.  
The mapping of Frieza was complete and the rendering showed on a large screen.  
Bulma smiled excitedly and flipped to the next layer, showing his muscle structure. His muscles and nerves were just as tangled and powerful, especially the ones that made up his tail.  
Flipping the next rendering, she saw his organs, and boy, was that were things got complicated!

The Icejin had strange crescent-shaped lungs that appeared to be ribbed. His esophagus was thicker his stomach was oddly barbed within.  
But the strangest thing that stood out the most in the alien was the fact he had three hearts. The seemed quite complicated, but they were quite strong.  
"Frieza…you weren't kidding when you said you had three hearts…." Goku mewed.  
Frieza looked at Goku and chuckled. "What? Are you jealous because you only have one?"  
"No, but… then….what happens if you …lose one?"  
"I'll be in pain?"  
"no, wont' you die or something?"  
"No, I can live without all three…with only two, it's pretty painful since they have to exert more to replace the lost one… and if I lose two, I grow exceptionally weak, and can barely function physically…. It's like if I just decided to chop off your arms and legs….you'll likely live….but you will now be hindered."  
"Oh…" Goku paled slightly.  
"And what about your lungs?" Bulma chimed in excitedly from behind her notepad.  
"My lungs?"  
"Yes, I see that they are ribbed, and a different shape from our own, what purpose does that serve?"  
"Oh, the 'ribbed' part is easy to explain… it's what allows me to survive within the vacuum of space… they prevent my lungs from being collapsed and imploded. As for their shape…. I don't know how I could sufficiently explain their filtration and storing function."  
"That's okay, I'll figure it out somehow… but onto the next part-" Bulma smiled gleefully as her pen scratched against the paper.  
"How about your reproductivity?"  
Frieza turned light pinkish lavender.  
"W…..what about it?"  
"You have a very sophisticated network by these images, and if I am reading this correctly, you have … both?"  
"If you're referring to this organ here-" he pointed to the organ in question. "It is an organ that is shared by all 'genders' of our kind….and its function, simply put, is to bear eggs. It is separated by a muscle that is capable of blocking and shielding both the 'egg holding' organ and the …. "  
"We call it a 'Penis' here on earth." Bulma stated plainly.  
"Ah well, much different than the 'names' we have..." Frieza snickered.  
Goku cocked his head. "Well… then where is it?"  
Frieza blushed a bit darker. "I already told you that it's within my sheath, and that's where it's going to stay!"  
"Actually, Frieza would you mind ejecting it I'd love to get some extra notes!"

Frieza looked at the earth woman with utter disbelief… it was like he was at the doctor's checkup all over again!  
Frieza groaned and reached his hand down to his groin and with his fingers, opened his sheath. Bulma knelt close and with a swab, dabbed at Frieza's sheath, earning a slight grunt of disapproval. With the fluid she placed it in a Petri dish for later and waited with a smile.  
Frieza looked very uncomfortable, but proceeded. He released his long reproductive organ that shared a similar color to that of his tongue.  
Bulma smiled and scratched down notes.  
"Would you mind if I…" She held her hand out.  
"Agitate it?" Frieza murmured.  
"Yes."  
"Do whatever…." He sighed and just watched to make sure she wasn't doing anything off.  
With gloved hands, Bulma began checking, measuring, and tapping and agitating.  
Frieza frowned but then happened to catch a glance of Goku.  
Goku was staring intensely over his body, making the alien tremble.  
Frieza felt his occupied sheath get prodded by Bulma's intrusive finger, making him hiss angrily.  
"AH! Hey! " His tail coiled.  
"Sorry sorry, I was just checking…"  
Frieza growled but then looked at Goku who was turning a shade of red.  
Frieza slammed his tail into the floor, snapping Goku's attention and he barked at the Saiyan. "What's wrong Goku? You LIKE what you see?"  
Goku turned pure red and looked away.  
"Come on monkey, come here and show me what you think!" Frieza teased.  
Bulma snickered. "Oh stop it! He doesn't know better, but thanks for all the information! I'm going to start doing analysis on the notes and samples!"

Author's note: another short chapter, but hey, it's a something? *smacked for being a shitty writer* sorry…


	7. Night Thoughts

The way home was a bit more …. Distracting than usual. Goku had just brought Frieza back to his shelter, and left him for the night, although it didn't help that Frieza was constantly teasing him from catching him admiring his body. Goku flew through the sky and blushed with those intrusive thought of seeing Frieza's body like that… it did give him a deeper appreciation for his adversary but now his mind was simply flooded with curiosities. The navy skies and the misty clouds were making the Saiyan lost in his thoughts. Oddly thoughts of feeling Frieza at first when they fought, feeling his tough skin and strong hits, it was all so different now, now that he could see and feel how smooth …and soft his skin was…. His cool temperature….. His alluring eyes…. His atti-  
Goku was so forgone in his thoughts that he slammed headfirst into a tree and split it in two.  
Goku was startled as he found himself wedged well between the splits of the tree's trunk.

"Uh… oops…" he giggled and unsquished himself from the tree and dusted himself of leaves and sawdust.  
He sat on the twine-split tree stump and decided to stay for a moment.  
He tried to clear his head of those bothersome thoughts, thinking of perhaps training with Whis, or dinner at Mr. Satan's glimmering parties.  
Dinner sounded great right now!  
He jumped back into the skies and continued towards home and tantalized his brain and stomach with the delicious dinner that chichi made. He giggled and blushed happily.  
A thought drilled deep into his head… and all started with a simple noise.  
An imagined noise that sounded like Frieza, making a light moan and with that noise alone, it had the Saiyan practically glowing bright red in the night sky.

Goku was in a complete shock as images of Frieza appeared in his head, unexplained and not unwelcome, but quite UNEXPECTED.  
Goku huffed and simply couldn't take this strange happening right now!  
He needed help…. Perhaps….. Perhaps he could ask for help! Just keep the details vague, and get some help on his….situation.  
He nodded in agreement with himself and placed his fingers on his forehead.  
Who to go to in a situation like this…?  
Piccolo is wise! He may know what to do in a situation like this! He's brooding and with mediation like his, he always pushes away all unnecessary thoughts to grow stronger mentally and physically.  
He transmitted to the Namekian and appeared in front of him meditating no less!  
His ears merely twitched with his arrival.  
Goku smiled and was about to greet happily with a loud chime when-  
"what is it Goku?" came the low voice of the Namek.  
"He-….Okay, well in short; How do I get rid of thoughts that keep coming back into my head?" Goku asked.  
"Don't think about them…" Piccolo replied blandly.  
"Piccolo….Pleeeeaaaase?"  
"Goku, the only reason that a thought will reoccur to you is because you either feel guilty, OR you WANT that thought to persist in your head."  
Goku was about to retort with something till those words struck him.  
"….so….."  
"The thoughts that keep reoccurring in your head are likely because you enjoy those thoughts physically or mentally and receive a rush of delight through those thoughts and thus, naturally you want more, and will retain that sensation and thought to receive the same reaction."  
Goku blushed and huffed. So his body WANTS those thoughts to stay in his head?  
"KAY! THANKS PICCOLO!" Goku transmitted away.

Piccolo's ears twitched and he sighed, shaking his head, and closing his eyes once more.  
"Goku, you're playing with the Devil… " he sighed.

A small smile then crossed over his lips.  
"But then again….You've played with demons like me…who's to say…?"

Goku appeared in the bedside with chichi fast asleep. He smiled and lay down next to her. He continued to think about what Piccolo said, occasionally interrupted by those exact intrusive thoughts… A new way to think of his Foe…well maybe not a foe anymore! But he still needed that link! That Tie that would bind him to this world and bring them close!  
It clicked!  
Perhaps the tie Frieza needed was through him?  
Although he had been quite eager to beat Goku nearly senseless…Anger is quite blind…and Frieza was sure full of reasons to have been angry.  
But now, in a state of reliance, he can gain trust in the earth and find friends here! Just like how he did with his…..own…. men….  
Goku was slightly saddened by those thoughts… Perhaps continuously brining up Frieza's men to him was a weight that kept him hammered hard in the past… so now, he should steer Frieza into that future, with earth friends!  
Goku smiled at his own cleverness and giddily giggled.

As the night passed on, Frieza was laying slightly coiled in the bed of his temporary home. He lay there with his red eyes glimmering in the low light. He silently listened to the everything around him, the Rustling of emerald leaves and the whisper of the tall grasses. He listened to the night songs of the nocturnal and the humming of the weary. Even now, He stared at an animal sleeping. A bird that slept on the ground with her fallen child safely tucked under her wing. Frieza stared and pondered what that mother would sacrifice to protect that little fledgling.  
The alien's deep and morbid thoughts crossed into memories of his own…. What he'd give to protect those who were under him.

His memories threw him far back, when Zarbon was still only starting out with Frieza…  
As he and his men crossed the plains of Fecundale to trade with the native species.  
As Frieza and his men marched across the valley, passing rivers and the occasional tall tree, Frieza was abruptly stopped by an odd noise.  
He halted his men and scanned EVERTHING over, peering through the horizon like a predator.

Again, he heard the noise. He held a hand up for his men to search around.

The young Prince Zarbon jumped over besides Frieza and looked at him nervously.  
"W-what is it Sir?"  
"Whatever it is, it's not going to hurt you." Frieza looked at Zarbon.  
Zarbon was about to say something when the General spoke up.  
"Lord Frieza! Over here!"  
Frieza turned to the General and looked at what he uncovered with his spear-staff in the tall grass.  
An abandoned child, still in its clear pod looked at the strangers with curiosity. His skin was a magenta color and he giggled at the strange men.  
Zarbon was staring in absolute disbelief and is mouth was agape. Frieza huffed.  
"It's a child… shame… Just leave it lie, should someone find it, the child will have a home to receive…" Frieza turned away and motioned for his men to follow. The other soldiers began to follow, all except the general who looked at the child.  
With his Spear, he rose it up.  
Zarbon Was yanked out of his gawking by the action and reached out and cried. "NO!"  
Frieza turned to Zarbon's Voice and saw the action of murder about to take place. The terrified plea of Zarbon was true... and Frieza knew that Zarbon didn't want to see the death of this newborn.  
A swift movement by Frieza just as the blade of the spear touched the membrane of the pod, as the tyrant delivered a fraction of his full power against the General's face.  
Zarbon couldn't even track that instantaneous movement of Frieza, and just as quickly as he appeared pummeling the man, the young prince was splattered with green blood. He shivered and stared, unable to comprehend that sheer power that Frieza appeared to demonstrate, and still, he seemed to only be using a mere itty bitty fraction of it..  
The thing that brought him back was the distraught cries of the infant.  
Zarbon inhaled and ran to the crying child. Crying and Crying and he didn't understand why. He was greeted by a chill feeling the hand of Frieza be placed on his back.

Frieza looked over the crying child and identified the problem. A small Piece of the pod had been cut by the now dead general... and since that pod was still attached to the nervous system of the child… it was like cutting open his limbs…  
Frieza frowned.  
"Damnit… his pod is injured…."  
"w-what does that mean?" Zarbon looked at his boss in concern.

"He will likely die…or be handicapped in some way or form…. That pod is still part of them… almost like an egg… if you damage it, they can be killed."  
"We need to save him!" Zarbon whimpered.  
Frieza groaned …he really didn't want a child on board.  
"Well, a child, especially a newborn is a lot of work…. "  
"I'll do it!" Zarbon huffed.  
"Oh?" Frieza smiled.  
"Please…. Just let me save him…"  
"Very well Zarbon… and I will help you…"  
Zarbon looked at the weeping child and carefully pulled the pod into his lap and then into his arms, trying to comfort the child.  
The child looked at the two, still teary-eyed.  
"Zarbon, why don't you take the child to the medical bay, and because of your determination, and because I am no in lack of a new RELIABLE general, I'll name you my right hand man, and General of my armed forces."  
Zarbon was shocked but nodded.  
"Thank you sir!" he smiled and lifted the pod and ran back in the direction they came.  
Frieza watched until he was out of sight then turned to all the other men.  
"Now unless any of you pathetic whelps are willing to defy me like this poor SAP here, I'll gladly introduce you to the same fate as his!" he pointed to the bloody mess of the former general.  
The soldiers all trembled fearfully and nodded.

The aliens made their way to the villages and made their trades for their bountiful foods and fruits, all through the day until the star dipped into the horizon, tinting the skies red.

Zarbon had been sitting right beside the incubation chamber the entire time since he arrived with the child, unaware that hours had fallen off the clock. He stared at the sleeping child and hoped beyond all reasons that the child wouldn't die or suffer from this injury.  
Frieza entered the medical bay and found Zarbon staring at the child.  
"Zarbon, I have the results of the determined condition this child will have."  
"Lord Frieza? What….what's going to happen to him?"  
"He'll survive without anything too terrible plaguing him… he does have a mutation now though…and although incurable, we can still help him… his body will not properly be able to burn away fats, but nonetheless he'll be healthy…just… larger than average." Frieza shrugged. "With the right training, he'll still be strong, agile and fit, he just won't get to try on your princely clothing~." Frieza smirked at Zarbon.  
"Hey I …..I like my figure." The Beautreon blushed terribly.  
Frieza chuckled and looked at the sleeping child.  
"Well…I think this new member will just need a name…."  
"Oh….uh….huh…?" Zarbon thought about what name he could give his new friend.  
Frieza smiled and waited with his pink tail moving back and forth.  
"What's the name of the race?" Zarbon asked.  
"Durinian..."  
"How about …..Dodoria?" He smiled.  
"Heh, you like that?"  
"Yeah….. Yeah I like that Lord Frieza….." He leaned and nuzzled the incubation chamber.  
Frieza smiled and pat Zarbon's back as he looked to the child as well.  
"It's nice to meet you Dodoria…." He cooed softly.

Frieza curled and gripped the sheets hard. He felt the tears drain from his eyes and the shivering pins run down his back.  
He tried to hold himself …. But…why? No one was here…. No one he needed to be strong for, no one he needed to impress….  
His breath caught on an inhale, hissing back out as he still stubbornly tried to hold it in.  
No… it wasn't worth it…

He whimpered lightly and wept into his pillow and sheets. When on Namek and informed of their deaths, he was placed in a state of disbelief… two men he watched grow and become stronger through his teachings… that when told he was is denial… but with so many still around, how COULD he mourn? He needed to swallow his grief and play the strong for everyone else…  
And for someone to kill them… he felt that his only option was to turn to an old friend… and even then…..They didn't survive.  
Frieza's tail whipped back and forth with his anger and sadness. And he continued to whimper softly. He was choking on his weeping, and only those soft, useless pleas crawled their way from Frieza.

Miles and miles away, Bulma was touched by the sadness that Frieza expressed. It had obviously been building in him constantly and he could only release it when in solitude…but even then, he refused and would fight it off.  
Although she had no idea what may have the alien in tears, she knew it must have been something that meant something to him.  
Perhaps…Perhaps he needed something to take his mind far away from those toxic thoughts.


	8. Way of the Caste

As the days passed from the secret arrival of Frieza, the days warmed and cooled with the passing time. Only today was darker. The clouds covered over the skies and the gray color sucked away the warm hues from the surrounding life.  
Frieza was sitting at the door of his temporary home watching the ants cover their holes with pebbles. And he watched as one lone ant stayed outside the hill, to secure all the pebbles outside her home. A noble sacrifice to some but to her, that was just her job. To be born, work, and die in work or in protection of her trillions of sisters and mother.  
Frieza stared at the little ant. When she finished piling pebble after pebble her rose his finger in from of her.  
Her antennae wiggled and tapped at his skin. She curiously grabbed hold of his nail with her mandibles and tugged lightly. When she realized it wasn't going to come with her, she stopped and just crawled onto his finger.  
Frieza raised the little being to his face and stared at her tiny form. He was reminded of those aliens that shared the similar mindset to these little beings… and also shared their numbers… 

It was the races of his soldier Appule.  
Their entire planet clusters brimming with the species working and slaving away till the old or sick would just die and lop off the rock.  
He often would go there to trade food and supplies for soldiers. And although the cache was in no need of soldiers to defend their planets, they produced and trained them anyway for the symbiotic relation they shared with the planetary trade system.  
It would have never been this was though….  
It would have never come to such a compromise were it not for Appule.  
The people attempted to shame him for his 'mutiny' by calling "Appule the Defiant", yet it did nothing. 

When arriving to the planetary clusters, Frieza and his men were met by guards, their glands taking in the scent of each of Frieza's men and him. Frieza smiled and bowed his head with his hands behind his back.  
"Good day, I wish to speak with your leader in hopes of nego-"  
"Your kind isn't welcome here, Leave or we will send all of our castes upon you." The guard interrupted the tyrant.  
Frieza's eyes widened. How dare this creature speak to him so impudently?  
Zarbon took a step forward in hopes to not have his lord's wrath crack upon them.  
"My lord, allow me-" he offered and stepped forward to the guards. "Forgive me if we sounded a bit commanding, but we are willing to speak with your leader so that we may form a beneficial allia-"  
"BEGONE YOU BEAUTREON TRASH! You worthless DILTCH!"  
Zarbon's golden eyes flashed and he stamped his foot.  
"AH! Well I never!" he huffed angrily.  
Frieza growled and pulled Zarbon behind him.  
"Look you sorry saps, if you don't-"  
The guards held up bladed staffs to Frieza's neck.  
"ohhoho… so this is how it's going to be?" Frieza smirked darkly.  
Zarbon tried not to smile or laugh, in slight grudge that Frieza was about to shred into them until a voice was heard from behind the guards.  
"WHO DO YOU HAVE THERE NOW!?"  
Appule, a scrawny worker, pushed aside the guards and looked at the aliens before him.  
"Get back inside Citizen A77853!"  
"No! Why are you blocking them?"  
"They threaten the safety of the colony!"  
"I doubt that! YOU!" he swiftly pointed at Frieza. "Why are you here!?"  
"CITEZEN A77853 GET BACK TO THE HIVE!"  
"We're here to talk to the leader in negotiation for trade and friendly alliance..."Frieza said through gritted teeth, not fond of repeating himself.  
"SEE?!" Appule said to the guards.  
"We see nothing more than threats to our colony! They have nothing but the stench of evil among them!"

Zarbon blushed and smelled his lilac scented wrists. "Lilacs are evil scented?"  
"Oh gods Zarbon…" Frieza tried not to snicker.

Appule walked away from the guards towards the visiting aliens. "FINE! Then I'll give them the friend scent!"  
Frieza and Zarbon looked at the skinny alien between them as he grabbed their arms and with the glands on is elongated head; spread his 'scent' onto the visitors.  
The guards were stunned that this traitor would dare endanger the colony!  
"Go, and follow the widest tunnel to the mother… no one will stop you" Appule smiled.  
The two confused aliens walked forward and weren't stopped by the guards, simply walking past them.  
Frieza and Zarbon made their way to the queen's chamber and once they found themselves inside, the nurses of the newborns stared at the strange beings before them… but they continued their work when they could smell there was no evil.  
The queen mother looked up at the two and motioned them closer.  
"Welcome children, what is it you need of me?"  
Frieza spoke up.  
"We aren't your children your highness, however we come to offer you and the planetoid clusters a trade system that we may both benefit from. I am from the planetary trade system and we would be willing to trade you food and other things for you hives, and in return you could give us soldiers."  
She leaned closer and studied Frieza.  
Zarbon became slightly nervous. He knew that his lord didn't like to be looked down upon.  
"I see… well, I think that that is a very smart idea…. I haven't had outside visitors ever, and finally one comes not to take over our hives, but to help us get bigger! "  
Frieza huffed as the large mother leaned back and giggled giddily.  
The mother sent them away with the promise of new soldiers every comet-tail, which for Frieza meant he'd get a batch of nearly 10,000 every month.  
As Frieza and Zarbon walked out he took note that the guards were no longer at their station.  
Zarbon was already heading back to the ship unaware that his lord had stopped.  
Frieza took note of the blood where that scrawny worker had been standing when they headed in.  
Frieza took note to a few drops leading in a trail. Frieza began to follow the blood and came upon a HUGE crowd of the worker caste. Frieza began to fly up and see what they may be surrounding. To his suspicions it was the worker tied high on a post with a blunt wound on his head and a carved symbol on his bloody chest.  
The guards yelled loudly "this Is the fate of those who are traitors! To be mocked and shunned by the colony and then to be infused with the fungus that eats us from within! He is sentenced to die slowly and in pain in reminder that he is 'The Defiant!' " They announced.  
"I ACCEPT MY PUNISHMENT, BUT KNOW THAT IT WAS I WHO SAVED THIS COLONEY!" Appule cried out as a guard from the crowd brought forth a syringe that held the liquefied spores of the deadly fungus.  
Appule closed his eyes and accepted his fate.  
The guard held up the syringe but before he could inject it, he was shot down by a red beam of ki.  
The entire cache looked up and saw Frieza.  
Appule looked at the glowing red radiance that surrounded the stranger he helped.  
Frieza lowered down and landed in front of the crowd and before Appule's pole.  
He merely glared at the two guards that initiated this whole bother… and his red eyes paralyzed them in place.  
He placed his hand on the pole and with one pulse of his energy; it fractured into millions of splinters. Appule dropped down onto his hands and knees as the ropes around him fell loose.  
He looked up to the alien tyrant.  
"Come with me... and show how dedicated you truly are..." Frieza held his hand out to the alien and watched as the other took hold with no hesitation.

Frieza looked back down to the ant that had become still on his hand. He stood up and went the mini fridge in the corner of his tent. He pulled out the slice of bread and a soda.  
Being no bigger than a pencil eraser, she probably needed gooey food.  
He opened the soda and with a leaf, picked up a drop of the sugary drink and held it in front of the ant.  
She opened her mandibles and Frieza watched as the drop slowly diminished to nothing.  
He took a bread crumb and held it to her.  
Eventually she took it and just held it in her mandibles.  
He hoped that she was eating.

Outside the sky cracked and the thunder rolled across the land. And soon all that was heard was the hissing of the rain all around.


	9. Who's to say

"Frieza!? How could you!?" screamed the Saiyan is his golden rage.  
"WHAT!? HOW ELSE DID YOU EXPECT THIS TO END OUT?!" the alien tyrant chuckled darkly as he emerged from the conflagration. He leaned closer to the angry Saiyan and snickered.  
"That I'd turn over a new leaf? That I'd come to see the error of my ways!? HA! You are a daft idiot! NOW LOOK AT YOURSELF! STANDING IN THE RUINS OF YOUR WORLD AND IN TE ASHES OF YOUR FRIENDS!" He cackled with victorious glee.  
"Frieza, I know that you can change! Anyone can! For better or for worse, and I've given you the benefit of the doubt, and still you refuse to understand what I'm trying to do for you!"  
The alien chuckled and shook his head.  
"What were you trying to do? You wanted to be my 'Friend'?" He cocked his head and cracked a sinister smile.  
"WELL I DON"T NEED FRIENDS! BECAUSE THE ONES I ONCE HAD ARE NO MORE BUT HOLLOW MEMORIES!"  
Behind the blazing carnage of the tyrant's destruction was the ashes circling and cyclonically rising into the saturated forms of his fallen comrades.  
"LOOK WHAT THEY'VE BECOME, GOKU!" He screamed out.  
Behind the mad, maniacal, murderer were the ashen husks… the forms that seemed like haunted statues of Zarbon, Dodoria, Kui, Appule, The Ginyu Force, his father, brother ….and a smaller figure….. As the embers all passed around them like hell's snow…  
"I have them all just as hollow and empty as me, and they only feel the exact pain and anger I refracted into them, making it multiplied and intensified!"  
All the ash husks looked up with hollow, black holes, their cheeks becoming wet with an odd fluid that drained from their empty eyes. The alien leader began to chortle…. Then it became a chuckle, and grew into a howl of psychotic laughter as tears drained down his pink cheeks.  
He was mad!  
He was twisted!  
HE IS INSANE!  
As the ashes walked close to their crazed leader, touching his pink skin with bloody fingers and crying for help. Help…  
"Help…!"  
"Help us…..!"  
"You killed us! "  
"WHY DIDN"T YOU HELP US!?"  
"FRIEZA!"

"FRIEZA!"

FRIEZA!

Frieza awoke with Goku shaking him and the alien gripped to the gi of the Saiyan.  
"Goku!?" he cried out.  
"Frieza? You-you're bleeding! Are you ok!? What did you do to yourself!?"  
Goku pulled Frieza upright and it was true… Frieza had terrible cuts and puncture marks on his arms and on his forehead.  
Frieza was lost… did he do this to himself?  
Goku pulled out the first aid kit from under the bed and began cleaning Frieza's wounds.  
Frieza was panting heavily and just watched Goku work.  
"Frieza….you were having a nightmare…a-are you ok? Did the thunderstorms get to you last night?"  
"I….I suppose so….." Frieza said softly, still in a great shock from the nightmare he just experienced.  
"….do you wanna talk about it?"  
"Not exactly Goku….but…..it may….help get it off my chest…"

"You don't have to…. I just want to know that you're ok…." Goku looked at the Icejin that just seemed overwhelmed at the moment.  
Frieza just sighed heavily trying to gather what he just saw… it was so fast…. And the thing that stuck in his head the worst was seeing their faces…their crying and contorted faces… the ashes flaking off their skin and the …..Tears….coming out of their….nonexistent….."EEEEWWWW!"  
Frieza just coiled and twitched in disgust.  
"I don't want to think about it anymore!"  
"alright Frieza… that's fine, but here, I'm almost done patching you up… then maybe, you and I could go do something nice!"  
" hmm….'something nice' huh?... in your dictionary that likely includes food, fighting, or both…."  
"Well…. Yes… but….I wanted it to be special…." Goku smiled.  
Frieza frowned. As Goku wrapped his biceps and bandaged his forehead, he could only feel …..Bad…. about whatever he was in his nightmare…  
Frieza stood up and looked out the tent.  
"Frieza, what are you d-"  
"SH!" he silenced the Saiyan.  
Goku frowned but buttoned is lips.  
Frieza listened for another few seconds and then sighed.  
"Alright, it seemed that it's only us here…which is good…. Now I need you to promise me that you won't tell this to ANYONE!" he crossed his arms and his tail swayed back and forth.  
Goku seemed a bit lost but nodded.  
"O-okay, I promise, but what am I not supposed to tell?" Goku shrugged his arms.  
Frieza leaned into Goku's chest and wrapped his arms around his torso, giving him an embrace.  
Goku was silenced and dumbfounded and it was all topped with a wonderful cherry as Frieza's tail curled around his ankle and huffed out a very sincere;  
"Thank you…Goku…" Frieza's arms tightened just a bit more around the Saiyan. 

Goku carefully placed his hands onto Frieza's back and returned the hg very slowly as not to seem too rash.  
The blissful man was so beaming within, that his heart was racing with his untamed joy.  
Frieza released the embrace and back away. He was contented.  
Goku was so baffled and yet so happy that he was mentally talking himself out of picking up Frieza and twirling him around excitedly, reminding himself; "baby steps….. Baby steps"  
Frieza looked to his bedside table and took note of a special little friend from the morning before.  
He pulled up a large leaf and underneath was the little ant.  
He picked it up and walked outside with ant in tow.  
He could see her sister ants outside as they began removing the barricade they built. Frieza placed down the ant and she found herself among her sisters once again.  
Frieza sat aside and into the soggy grass.  
Goku joined him and smiled very softly. "See, you're making friends everywhere!"  
Frieza shook his head.  
"If I had friends Goku, I'd likely not have been so…."  
"You have me." He giggled.  
"…." Frieza raised a brow and then smirked.  
"So I guess that means I'm in the negatives"  
"Hey!" Goku whined, earning a light and delighted chuckle from the Icejin.  
Frieza wrapped his tail around Goku's wrist, still chuckling, "oh alright… but although I must say that I hardly consider you my friend yet…. Although I know that you wish it greatly…I'm not so quick to give others the benefit of the doubt as you are…. So…..I hope you understand."  
Goku nodded.  
"I do... that's why I come here and why I came to hell for you… I did it so you and I could slowly develop and understand each other… because… otherwise, you're just a villain written in the books of the victors….. And we'll never know the second side, the third, fourth or any other from those who aren't willing to listen…"  
"…" Frieza was stunned and couldn't think of what to say after that... It meant a lot to him though.

The overcastted weather made the environment calm and peaceful… and the low pastel and saturated tones kept the world gentle and tranquil. Though from the bushes stalked the curious.  
Watching closely and listening to the fine details.  
Frieza gently lay against Goku's shoulder and hummed gently. He was very comfortable now.  
Goku smiled and brought his arm over the alien.  
The fine sounds that emitted from the two were the gentle beats from their core, and the relaxed breaths from their comfort.

Then a gentle conversation began between the two, picked up skillfully by the listener.

"About your son?"

"Yes?"

"What was he like?"

The conversation continued softly as the listener was shocked to hear news of the alien's son. 

Frieza then perked his head.  
"Goku….. We have an audience." He groaned.  
"Hm?" Goku looked behind them and smiled.  
"Well hey! What do you know!" he stood up and walked to the energy.  
Frieza watched as Goku reemerged with a companion of his own.  
"Piccolo! What are you doing here?"Goku greeted happily.  
"Well, I already knew of what you were doing, King Kai informed me…. " He lowly spoke.  
"Man… I guess it is kinda hard to sneak in an alien friend."  
"Goku… I'm still not your friend."  
"You're mine though…" He smiled.  
Piccolo rose his head to Frieza and huffed.  
"You created a bit of a stir last night… but luckily no one else had picked up on your commotion during the storm."

Frieza growled and tapped his tail on the ground. "Yes, I'm sure…."  
"He-hey, let's not get to each other's throat now, we're doing good right now!" Goku tried to cut in.  
Piccolo chuckled. "Yet he's still as defenseless as an egg... he can't even sense energy, nor has he gained back a fraction of his power…"  
"Piccolo, Hell did a number on him after the incident, and as for the energy sensing, I think that might be a great idea… we could all go back to Bulma's and start doing more training, science and stuff to help Frieza regain his power, and use them in the best way possible."  
Frieza rolled his eyes.  
"Goku, I know that you're heart is in the right place, but your head is still wedged far up your ass… you really need to consider the danger that he put us all in."

"I have." Goku stated blandly. "And I had decided, the day I went to hell, that I wasn't going to give up on him… that I wouldn't stop…and I'm not going to now."  
Piccolo nodded. "Alright… I'm going to remain near."  
Frieza growled.  
"Near enough, so that should there be another disturbance, I'd be first on scene… and not somebody who'd easily pose a threat, like Vegeta…"  
Frieza grumbled but understood.  
"HEY! Maybe we may all become good friends!"  
Frieza gagged.  
Piccolo shook his head. "I'm good without."  
Goku whined playfully.

Piccolo and Goku bid their goodbyes and left in separate directions, leaving Frieza in his shelter.  
He climbed into bed and took note of the purple stains. He sighed and curled up.  
"…..perhaps….Goku is right….who's to say….."


	10. Wandering

author's note:  
hello again ! I apologize for the lack of updating as I did have a few personal things weigh me down, but that's not what you came for! You came for some Friku, so let's get started!

The low clouds continued to rumble. The land was still desaturated and humid. Perhaps it would rain again.  
Frieza was laying in his bed for a while, picking at the bandages that Goku had bound his injuries with. He looked back at the blood on the sheets and then sighed.  
He stood up and walked to the nearby river with the blanket in tow. Once he arrived, he began to rub out the purple stains and watched as the smaller minnows of the shallows drew close. Peering down at the small lifeforms with ruby eyes they seemed intrigued by him.  
Frieza wiggled his finger at them and they'd scatter, but would soon return.  
Frieza chuckled. "It seems like you're similar to that dumb monkey… warned away but always coming back, expecting something else to happen…."  
He noticed a blackened area nearby. He walked over to the blackish water and noted the charcoal of a long time dead campfire. He looked at his blanket and smiled.  
He dunked the blanket in the blackish water and rolled it over and over and over again through the black.  
After a while, he rose the now gray blanket and smiled.  
he moved back towards the tree line and began to fiddle with the foliage and vines.

walking back up to the water, the reflection shown a gray hooded figure, with a vine-tassel and slightly tattered sleeves. The alien's red eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of his face… but should the 'hood' remain low…he'd not be suspected.  
The alien looked around and picked a few twigs and flowers, brushing them against his chest to mask his scent, should anybody be keen to alien smells… in all honesty, he didn't know what to expect.  
He walked to the tent and grabbed the last of the bandages and wrapped his forearms, to hide his gems.  
Frieza looked around outside and made some makeshift boots from vines and sphagnum moss to cover his shin-gems as well.  
He chuckled and began to walk. To where? He wasn't sure.

Back at capsule corp, Bulma had accidentally fell asleep in her watch room, and was unaware of the alien's plans. She was awoken by a knock on the door by her young son, trunks.  
"Mom! Can I go play with Goten today!?"  
"SNRK!?- oh! Uh…-yawn- morning trunks… yea, sure… just be home before midnight." Bulma rubbed her eyes and stood up, heading to her lab.

Trunks cried out in joy and quickly informed Goten to meet him at the market.  
Goten laughed happily and waved goodbye on his device. Goku pressed into the picture and waved hello and goodbye to trunks, while chichi could be heard scolding them to hurry up before the crowd gets all the good groceries.

Frieza, after walking for about an hour finally emerged on a bus street. It seemed that there were people of all kinds here…. But just to be safe, he'd not risk revealing his identity. He walked calmly along the sidewalk following the people to wherever they may go.  
He chuckled. It certainly was a bit exciting.  
He noticed stalls and stands erected with signs and tarp covers. He curiously approached this market area and was serenaded by salesmen all trying to pitch their goods to every passerby.  
It almost reminded him of the galactic ball, where every race from every corner of the galaxy would bring their goods and wares to sell, trade and enjoy.  
Frieza approached a stall.  
"mind if I ask a question? "  
"Sure, sir, I assume you're new here"  
"yes… I wonder, how does one sell their goods? Must one set up a stand or can we sell items to the stalls?"  
"Yes, you can sell things to the stalls, but some stalls will only accept certain things, or may not buy what you're offering at all.. "  
"I see… I appreciate the information." Frieza bowed his head lightly and began to walk off.  
As he walked through the marketplace he observed what goods the stalls were selling, thinking what he could possibly trade for goods. He noticed a stream running down the rocks and under a bridge. Frieza jumped off the rail and down to the hard stones. He landed roughly, but Was uninjured. He walked the rocky stream, and as he passed the tall water grasses, birds hurried out away from the predator.

Frieza watched them scurry away. He wished he had his strength back… he could sell their bodies. But for now he'd check the grasses.

Frieza smirked. Oh what luck! Three nests. With five eggs in each.

He picked up the eggs carefully and felt how warm they were. He held the final one up towards the sun. hollow. Good.  
he cradles the eggs and made his way back up towards the market.  
after a few minutes Frieza was able to sell the eggs and earn some coin.  
Frieza began to browse his options on what he could possibly buy for himself. Frieza yelped as he felt something trip over his tail. He turned abruptly and watched the child fall over.  
Frieza gripped the child's collar and kept his face from meeting the ground. The boy huffed in relief as he was brought back to his feet.  
Frieza cocked his head as the boy turned and looked up with blue eyes. Frieza tensed recognizing the boy.

"sorry mister! I didn't mean to hit your tail." Trunks laughed out.  
Frieza was slightly petrified. The son of Vegeta was in his grip.  
he let go of trunks and remained silent.  
"wow!" a voice came up behind him and he felt hands grip his tail.  
" this tail is super soft." Goten appeared behind Frieza, holding his tail.  
Frieza tensed and tried to move away, but was stuck between the children and the stall.  
"trunks! Come feel, it's so smooth."  
trunks went to Goten and rubbed his tail.  
"yeah! It is"  
Frieza grunted lightly.  
Trunks followed his thick tail making Frieza tremble as he felt the damn kid grab the base of his tail.  
"dang mister! You look strong under your cloak! " he rubbed his belly. Frieza jumped and grabbed trunks underneath his cloak and pulled him out. He stared at the boy with nervous red eyes. Trunks looked down and began laughing. Frieza looked down and saw Goten with his head poking out the cloak. Frieza rose his foot and placed it against the back of Goten's head and pushed him out of his cloak.  
Goten giggled and trunks vanished out of Frieza grip and appeared between his legs and hugged his leg that was anchored on the floor. Frieza yelped and tottered. Goten laughed and jumped up to grab the base of Frieza's tail.  
Frieza hissed lightly like scolding the child but trunks appeared on his chest.  
"BOO!" Frieza's red eyes widened and he lost his balance, falling back onto the stone walkway.  
Trunks and Goten laughed and sat of Frieza's chest and belly. Frieza breathed nervously and his tail moved back and forth nervously.

"Hey there kiddos, who do you have there?" came the familiar voice.  
Frieza looked up and took note of the silhouette.  
"g-Goku!" Frieza yelped.  
Goku tensed and recognized his voice immediately.  
"Hey, trunks, Goten, get off the poor stranger!" Goku almost demanded.  
Trunks and Goten looked between themselves and shrugged. They got off Frieza and ran off to continue playing. Goku helped up Frieza and dusted off his disguise.  
"Frieza, what are you doing out here?" he whispered at Frieza.  
"Goku, you cannot expect me to be contained in that one spot" he whispered back.  
"Frieza, but if they tore off your disguise? You'd have to deal with them… and they are deviously mischievous."

Frieza huffed and turned away.  
"then what if they ended up blabbing to Vegeta? Or any of the others?"  
Frieza grunted.  
"please Frieza… I don't want you to end up being killed again… I don't think I could break you out of hell again."  
Frieza huffed and snickered softly.  
"trust me Goku, I don't plan to die or go back to hell…"  
Goku stood up tall and placed a hand on Frieza's shoulder.  
"please stay out of trouble."


	11. Where the Grass is Greener

The alien rose his finger and pointed with great accusation. "YOU!" he exclaimed to the lowly being.  
"You… will….teach me how to sow your land like you do."  
the small ant wiggled its antennae and groomed herself.  
Frieza huffed.  
"please." Frieza clicked.  
the ant began to run back to its colony and eventually disappeared into the hole.  
Frieza cocked his head and watched as the little odd ant returned and began to be followed by 2 more ants…. Then 5….. then 17…. They all made their way to where the ant sat before, removing the soil and piling it nicely in a ring around their excavation. Frieza leaned close and watch as they removed the earth, grass, roots, and pests that slumbered underneath. Frieza watched as the odd little ants heaved away their share of the foliage back to their nest to cultivate their own farms.  
Frieza was greeted by the ant the looked up at him expectantly. Frieza held out the seed packet he purchased from the market and ripped it open. "I know you'll choose only the best one to plant." He placed down the open packet and the ants wandered in. ants came out with dark, wrinkly and sad looking seeds and whisked them away to be torn apart and cultivate their fungus gardens. Finally the ant came out with a large and healthy looking seed. Frieza picked up the seed with the ant, still attached, her little legs wiggling for something solid underneath her.  
Frieza inspected the seed, taking in the details of what made it a good seed. Finally, he placed the seed in the small hole and the little ant dragged the seed to the center of the hole. Frieza held out his finger and the little and crawled onto his fingertip.  
"and now I bury it and tend it with water and preen the land around it?"  
the little ant stared up at his large form with confirmation.  
Frieza chuckled.  
"perhaps you might even live long enough to see the first yield." He brought the ant up to his face and inspected the cute, little creature.  
"I'll give you dibs on the first produce."  
The small ant ran in a circle and then made its way down to the earth and continued her daily work.  
Frieza watched until she disappeared back under ground with her sisters.  
he frowned.  
who was he kidding? That little creature's lifespan was tiny. Within possible a couple weeks she'd be dead and thrown into some hole along with thousands of other dead husks…  
it was just life, sure, but what good is making tiny friends whose lives will perish in just a month's time?  
So pointless.  
Frieza buried the seed and did the same with 10 other seeds in a row. Any grass, roots and bugs he found, he placed at the mouth of the anthill, which the ants quickly delighted themselves in.

Frieza went to his shopping basket and took out a watering can.  
He walked to the river and filled his can. He stared at the water and groaned.  
"I hate this place…. Everything is so frail here…."  
he shook his head and looked up to the sky.  
he held his breath and concentrated. He could feel his body WANTING to rise and fly…. Frieza's tail moved in annoyance as he continued to press himself.  
feeling his feet leave the ground very slowly, he watched as he ascended over the water sloppily.  
this was difficult… like …very difficult! He didn't even have this much trouble when he was young.  
Frieza tottered in the air and tried to force himself up. He growled angrily and found himself exerting so much energy just trying to do something as simple as flying!  
Frieza tottered again and gasped until he regained some form of pitiful balance. The alien was looking at the rushing water beneath him and could feel his hearts beating fast with exertion.

"You're not going to get yourself anywhere, forcing yourself when you're unwell." Came an unexpected voice.  
Frieza's eyes widened and he yelped as he lost all concentration and fell into the river with a messy splash!  
Frieza rose himself to the surface, panting and now peeved.  
he looked up to the shore and saw piccolo leaning against a tree.  
"How long have you been there?" he spat at the Namekian.  
"Long enough." Piccolo replied coldly. "now get out of there and continue resting… your body is still in shock."

"How do YOU know."  
"Because I can sense your energy, or…. What little energy you have as of now. When Goku broke you from hell, he took you out from some strange contraption that is meant to Stunt your power for an extended period of time. Just because it's no longer on you doesn't mean that you can hop back into the air and start firing Ki in the blink of an eye. This stunting can last for years depending on the device itself."  
Frieza's eyes widened and he seemed unhappy with not having his power back for YEARS?!  
Frieza made his way to shore and grumbled.  
"so then Why are you here? To mock my inability? To laugh at my failures?"  
"no. I'm here to make sure you don't kill yourself trying. "  
Frieza cocked his head.  
"Goku sees something in you…. Obviously, something that I can't see…. Now I have a lot of trust in Goku, although he does do plenty of stupid things that would make everything he says and does invalid, Goku has a knack for these things… and… I trust him."  
"what proof do you have of this?" Frieza spat.  
"…" Piccolo looked up to the horizon, to the dark clouds that brought a storm slowly their way.  
"Me." Piccolo answered.  
Frieza seemed a bit dumbfounded. "huh?"  
"I was born as the "son of the demon King Piccolo" and my main purpose in life was to destroy Son Goku… every chance I had, I tried to kill him… yet at my most vulnerable points... when he could've killed me…. he didn't." Piccolo smirked.  
"I didn't like him for the longest time, and yet somehow… somehow I'm fighting by his side today…."  
Frieza stood up shakily and looked up at the tall Namekian.

"Vegeta too…. Although they obviously don't 'get along' or see eye to eye on most things… Vegeta still, in some form, fights by his side…. "  
Frieza blinked and thought about what the Namekian was saying.  
"I still want to kill Goku." Frieza growled.  
"yeah? Well get in line. Cuz I never said that I or Vegeta got out of that line, nor many others before or after you." He chuckled and smirked.  
Frieza stared for a moment …then began to laugh softly.  
"no no…" he smirked. "I call first dibs."  
"nope, too late." Piccolo retorted.  
Frieza snapped his fingers and hissed.

Piccolo's ears perked and he looked down to the small alien before him….an alien… that he once saw as an absolute threat… something that would forever end his life. Yet… although he still probably could…. He could see the state of reliance that he was in…perhaps this was what Goku could see… a state of need… of care…. Someone to give you care and nurturing in your most vulnerable state.

Piccolo huffed and turned away from Frieza. " come on, let's get you back to your shelter."  
Frieza followed slowly, taking the can of water with him.  
as they returned to Frieza's camp. Frieza sat down, watered the sown seeds and looked at the remaining water in the can. He threw the can at piccolo who caught it.  
"what are you giving me this for?"  
"Eat it, I don't need any more water... or are you trying to watch you figure Namekian?"  
Piccolo pinked and squinted and Frieza.  
"Figure! You're one to talk. You're all hips Frieza."  
Frieza looked down at himself and now began to question his own body tone.  
piccolo smirked and looked at the water remaining in the can.  
"what are you waiting for?" Frieza tested, making piccolo look up from the watering can.  
"suck it dry like the slug you are." Frieza smirked tauntingly at piccolo.  
Piccolo practically steamed.  
Frieza began cackling and leaned back on his hands that supported him on the grass.  
Piccolo smirked. "why? So you can watch? Grow Excited?"  
Frieza now turned into a shade of pinkish lavender. "no!" he quickly defended.  
"face it Frieza, you're not going to get your jollies rocked by me... so stop trying so hard."  
Frieza exhaled loudly with the most unamused face.  
"I'm not looking for some green bean to tantalize me!"  
piccolo chuckled and shrugged. 


	12. Nightly Confessions

Frieza ran into his tent and shivered. The pearl colored alien grew stiff and anxious as these odd feelings overwhelmed him.  
What was this?  
The damn Namekian was talking about how Goku's body had grown so lean in his god-form, and the …intoxicating build… the color and sheer…. raw…. energy radiating from hi- WHOA! Hold on a second!  
Frieza yelled out and gripped himself, tail thrashing, toes curling and face growing redder by the second.  
the alien growled and hissed.  
"damn… green….slug…. saying I was 'pent up', I'm not pent up even in the slightest…he trying to…. vocally molest me or something…." Frieza muttered angrily.  
Frieza stood up, stretched and began to pace, out of nerves perhaps. He was constantly muttering angry and inappropriate thing directed at Piccolo who dared to put such intrusive thoughts.  
Bulma far away was slurping up her 4th cup of ramen noodles, watching as the alien was angrily pacing. What was he going to do next? Was he going to continue this strange Soap Opera?  
Frieza Hissed and slammed his tail down into the ground.  
"Damn …. It…." He growled and flopped onto his bed.  
Frieza whined softly and groaned. "fighting the damn monkey was so exciting… feeling the energy of that blue form…. but the slug was speaking about a raw…. red form that couldn't be sensed…. yet…. The raw energy that radiated off him was…so…" Frieza purred softly. How he would've loved to feel that form…. how strong was he? The lean …. form and the ….  
Frieza yelped softly and scurried quickly up onto his bed. What was that?  
Frieza looked over the bedside and looked for…whatever IT was…  
Frieza couldn't find any trace of anything…. he sighed loudly and place his hand onto his forehead, and felt something slimy.

Frieza looked at his fingers and then realized what it was he felt. The once White alien was now a shade of pure red.  
"….oh." he muttered in an embarrassed state of realization.  
he had grown …. aroused…. and he had tantalized his own body with his fingers…. how primitive. 

Bulma burst out in a fit of laughter! This most certainly was NOT what she had expected.

Frieza contemplated what he was doing…. Was he…drunk? No, no, of course he wasn't…. but…. He couldn't possibly be … Pent up?  
He'd never really had any need to relieve himself before… because… he had those who would tantalize his body for him back on his ship.  
Frieza blushed. "how…. sick…. I've never had to do such things to myself…. but…. maybe…. If I…." Frieza slowly reached down to his groin and nervously grazed his fingers over his sheath. The sensation sent chills up his spine and he fidgeted.  
"OH, GODS THAT'S SO AWKWARD!" he whined.  
Frieza flapped his hand away and blushed.

after a while Frieza growled and shook his head. He wasn't going to attempt that again. Such a primitive act of…. grossness….

back at Capsule Corp, Bulma was on the floor, cackling and choking. Frieza was too embarrassed to masturbate!? What are the chances that something so funny would come from an "evil and terrible tyrant"?

Frieza limply flopped around the bed and whined. "it's all that slug's fault! If he'd not have mentioned that form, I wouldn't be as jittery as I am now… what a joke… the stupid monkey would never have that kind of appeal to me anyway!"

Frieza crossed his arms and nestled down into the mattress and blankets angrily as he began to drift to sleep.

Bulma, now growing terribly devious and not wanting her 'show' to end so soon, sat up and made ready to do something. She was then distracted by something walking into Frieza's tent.  
Bulma froze and looked at the ominous figure looming in the doorway of the tent.  
It looked directly at the camera and came close, allowing the camera to focus.  
It was piccolo!  
Bulma stopped what she was doing and typed in a command into the camera, allowing her to move it ever so slightly. The camera nodded up and down to piccolo who shook his head. He held up a piece of paper that read.  
"Really Bulma? Really?"  
Bulma laughed at Piccolo's quick catch onto her plans and wiggled the camera.  
Piccolo gave her the most deeply judging look he could physically give her, and shook his head as he stepped away from the device.  
Bulma placed the camera command back onto stationary mode and grabbed her soda and popcorn.  
Piccolo's ears twitched, listening to Frieza's body, breathing, heartrate…. Just to know when he was at the point of no return in is sleep.  
it wasn't long till the Namekian stepped beside Frieza's bed and carefully place his hand over Frieza's forehead, curious where his mind may be naturally wandering to first. He could see Frieza actually was dreaming of Goku, when He had laid eyes on his Blue form….

piccolo frowned and glanced back at the camera, almost as if regretting coming to check on Frieza in the first place… but he could practically hear the beg of Bulma and 'all in the name of science' and all that bullcrap…truth be told, she is still a human woman who occasionally enjoys watching ~THINGS~

Piccolo moved the blanket away from Frieza and hesitantly reached his fingers down and began to fondle the alien.  
Frieza flinched at first but exhaled an almost grateful breath.

Frieza found himself tired and losing his energy faster and faster by the second.  
he panted as the golden form left his reach and he returned to his true form.  
"damnit…." He hissed as the blue Saiyan encroached closer and closer.  
"easy now Frieza, you're already Beaten…it'll be much better …." he gripped his jeweled shoulders and purred into his ear. "if you just relax…."  
His strong body was pressed against Frieza's weak and exhausted body…with his and cupping his groin and sneaky fingers slithering across his sheath…. But how could he really argue? Frieza huffed out and trembled.  
"D-damn…. I….it…."  
"It feels good when you relax like this…. Doesn't it?"  
His tail moved up and curled around the Blue Saiyan's wrist, but never made any effort to pull it away.

Piccolo was nervous seeing Frieza move slightly as he rhythmically moved his fingers up and down. But perhaps the most surprising thing was when Frieza huffed out his next words.  
"hhhnnn…. Go-Goku…Don't stop…."

Piccolo blushed and pulled away from Frieza.  
Bulma from afar threw up her everything. "WHAT!?"


	13. Plans

The morning snapped awake with goku quickly bounding off his bed with excitement. Today was a very special day! He had a great idea! A super special idea! Maybe even more super than his Super Saiyan form!

He giggled in delight and pulled on his gi as the dawn barely lit with pastel blue hues.

he was meeting someone for this plan and he needed to be quick for everything to go right! He placed his fingers on his head and teleported to someone whom he'd made these special plans with.

Sleepily the guest looked up at Goku as he arrived with a swift -Vwip-!

"Krillin! Did you get it!"

"uh-huh….I got ….-YAAWN- I got it…" the tired man smiled softly.

"Krillin!!! You are the best!" Goku picked up krillin and hugged him with glee.

Krillin chuckled and shook his head.

"Krillin, I owe you big time! "

"yea, yea…now……-YAWN-…I gotta get back home before … before 18 realizes that I'm gone…. Then she…..she'll really give me a…"

"yea! Go home krillin! Get some rest! I need to do this quick while everyone sleeps!"

"so……what did you need the DragonBalls for?"

"It's ….." goku became slightly worried.

"no no….it's okay Goku… i….i trust you.." Krillin smiled, changing his mind and handed over 3 of the dragonballs.

Goku grabbed krillin and teleported his good friend home. Krillin smiled and thanked goku again.

Goku left and quickly ran out... away from civilization.

When the saiyan was confident that he was far enough, he placed down the luminous orange orbs and called upon the great dragon Shenron.

The skies grew ever so slightly darker and the mighty dragon weaved into the skies and his emerald scales shimmered in the dawn light.

"I AM THE MIGHTY SHENRON….STATE YOUR WISH…"

goku smiled up at Shenron and called up to him.

"before I state my wish…. I want to ask you a question-"

The Morning skies grew bright within a small 30 minutes of time As the light crawled over the horizon. Goku was smiling even brighter than ever.

His plan now was to go to Capsule Corp. Now where Bulma was going to be expecting him in about 10 minutes.

"so are you ready?" goku smiled gently.

"yes sir."

A quick -Vwip- and they were at the front of Capsule Corp. with Bulma.

Bulma knelt down and smiled.

"Aw, hello, it's nice to meet you… now come on, Let's show you what we'll be doing."

As the day progressed in the forest, frieza awoke and stretched his body. He felt tense…maybe he slept like an asteroid and didn't move an inch. The alien blushed and shivered. "what….bizarre dreams……"

As he stood up, he could feel his joints and his muscles pump blood again and tingle with dull pins.

Taking a whiff of the air, he could smell the sweet dew on the morning grass and the river nearby ripe with fish.

Perhaps a fat, raw fish would be a good breakfast.

quickly he made his way to the river and immediately could see the silhouettes of large carp and catfish swimming upstream.

his fingers twitched with curiousity. Should he test his ki? No…that would be ill advised… the earthlings can sense ki…and piccolo warned him that the pressure of straining his power could possibly kill him.

Frieza sighed and dove into the water, swimming against the cold current and catching up to the pace of the large fish. Closer… Closer…almost there……with a swift swipe, frieza gripped the slick fish and coiled back to the shore.

Frieza gripped the wriggling animal and licked his lips. He took a large bite out of the flesh and bones and delighted in the fresh meat.

Bite after bite, he occasionally spit out the scales that lodged between his teeth.

Frieza chuckled and finished up every last morsal of the fish and licked his black lips. "perfect…. Almost reminds me of -"

Frieza stopped and frowned.

He shook his head and grabbed his temple. "how……bothersome……my head has never betrayed me like this before……perhaps it was because I was always so busy that I never had time to think of such redundant things…….but…..but now…. I'm alone….with no one else except my thoughts……that's ……dangerous."

Frieza smiled softly and chuckled.

"but……it was pretty fun………………….what a silly…. And delightful time…… it was funny seeing zarbon so preened."

Frieza chuckled.

Zarbon ran up to Frieza with intense excitement. "Lord Frieza! Lord Frieza! I'm So, So excited!!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Zarbon what's going on? You seem….almost more cheerful than Ginyu.. and THAT'S saying something."

"Lord Frieza! It's a very special time for my homeworld! It's the celebration of the Bright Eyed! Me and others my age are to dress up in costume to represent our beauty, and all of us are to compete in dance and finesse to earn the title of the Fair!"

Frieza cocked a brow.

"Lord Frieza! I beg of you! Can we please go! I've looked forward to this for such a long time!"

"oh……I don't know zarbon… It has been pretty busy for the Planetary Trade Organization…"

"Oh lord Frieza~!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zarbon practically cried out.

Frieza smirked and laughed softly.

"oh gods, zarbon, of course, I'm just teasing….Of course….now why don't you go ahead and get ready? We'll make headway to your Homeworld."

Zarbon squealed and fled the room quickly with sheer glee.

Dodoria looked up at frieza and chuckled. "I wonder whats so special about this celebration."

"I believe it's essentially a coming of age. Ginyu's race has something similar, but the use their brute force rather than their -ehem- overwhelming grace."

Dodoria Chuckled and shook his head.

Frieza jumped out of his bubble car and his pink tail swept the floor with slight excitement.

"go ahead and Get ready dodoria… I'll go ahead and inform the Crew myself…. Besides…it'd be nice to see those lovely lands again. You've never been…but I know that you'll love it"

As the flight continued, frieza made his way down to the Ginyus' chambers.

he could already hear them from down the hall.

Jeice screeching out noises of some sort and Recoome and Ginyu cheering something on. LIKELY today's shenanigans we're with Burter and Guldo since he couldn't hear them amidst the noise.

frieza opened the door barely and could see Ginyu, Recoome, and Jeice surrounding Burter and Guldo, who were both shivering as they nibbles their way up a chocolate stick on either ends... till finally their lips met in the middle. the ENTIRE ROOM exploded with 'OH's and 'AW SNAP's and the observing flung his hands up and howled.

Frieza chuckled and shook his head.

Burter sat there with a smirk as Guldo shouted at the others.

" Shut up! I did it! that means y'all owe me a week's worth of dessert!"

Jeice fell on his knees before Burter, crying out dramatically.

" BURTER! HOW COULD YOU?! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING!"

Burter grabbed Jeice by his hip and shoulder.

" I'm sorry Jeice," he dipped Jeice down. " But it appears your not the one for me!!!"

the room erupted with even more noise.

" BURTER!!!! NOOO!!!!!"

Jeice placed his hand over his forehead and then fell limp in Burter's grip.

the entire Ginyu Force was overcome with laughter and delight from their every day Tom-foolery.

Frieza chuckled and walked in and leaned against the doorway. " well it sounds like you're all very hard at work."

the Ginyu Force were petrified in their tracks.

Frieza snickered. " oh calm down, I came to inform you all that we'll be arriving to Zarbon's homeworld soon, and I expect you all to at least try to contain your 'charm'." frieza then shot a glance at Ginyu.

" especially you Ginyu."

Ginyu chuckled and rubbed his head.

" of course Lord Frieza."

" being planetary neighbors, I'd hope you would show deep respect in honor of all Gladdenis"

" Lord Frieza, I will be on my best behavior."

Frieza bowed his head and headed out of the room and halfways down the hall, he could hear the shenanigans start up once again in the Ginyus' Quarters. Frieza couldn't help but chuckle in amusement.

suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the shrill noise of Goku crying out with joy.

what now?


	14. Tangible Dreams

As Frieza walked outside to greet the cheery monkey, he couldn't get a word in before Goku blurted out.  
"Frieza! I had a wonderful Idea! And It was because of this dream I Had where you and I-"  
Frieza's demeanor changed instantly and he turned into a shade of red.  
"-UH GOKU! WHAT ABOUT WE TALK ABOUT -eh-UH- THE RIVER!? YEAH! ALL THOSE PRETTY FISHIES! TELL ME ALL ABOUT THEM!" Frieza practically begged. The white alien was sweating bullets suddenly… he couldn't have possibly shared that EXACT dream about Goku…. WITH Goku…. could he have?  
Goku cocked his head. He giggled. "Aw, Frieza you look like a grumpy apple!"  
Frieza puffed up his chest and nodded affirmatively. "YUP! THAT's ME! BIG! FREAKING! APPLE~!" he marched hastily towards the river in EVERY possible effort to avoid this conversation…. the fuck was an Apple anyway?  
Goku giggled and followed calmly.  
once they arrived at the water, Goku plopped down and pat the earth beside him.  
Frieza felt a shiver run through him. It wasn't anything … really pertaining to his dream….so why was he so worked up anyway?  
too many questions were running through his head now…and he had woken up in such a nice mood… but now paranoia set in with Goku …ehem…. possibly sharing a similar dream experience.

the Sound of rushing water and the gentle whisper of the leaves in the breeze made the poor alien slowly calm down as he focused now on the hissing of the cattails and the creaking of old trees… it was much easier to think with these kinds of distractions.  
"Heehee! You seem a bit better now." Goku jabbed playfully.  
"Yea…...?" Frieza mewed somewhat apprehensive.  
"Frieza …. I have been thinking about something recently, after spending this much time with you."  
"Are you regretting breaking me out of hell?" Frieza asked almost robotically.  
"Haha! No, no! quite the opposite!" Goku Chimed.  
"uh?"  
"It's true Frieza. After spending so much time with you and learning so much more about you, I've come to really like you! Like …. the Frieza that I once fought is …just a super distant memory! And this Frieza before me is a super good friend to me!"

'Friend, huh? What a joke.' Frieza couldn't help but think.

"Goku, what makes you think that anything has even changed?"  
"Because things have! I'm not crazy! I've seen so much of you now that I never would have ever known…and…it's because of now!"  
"that doesn't exempt you from being crazy, but I suppose you … have a point." Frieza defeatedly admitted.  
Goku smiled and looked back to the water.  
Frieza blushed lightly, imagining what took place in the dream. It was certainly… odd … that dream.  
"what are you thinking about?" Goku asked innocently. Frieza stiffened and looked away.  
"I'm thinking that -" shit!? What's a good excuse?!  
"yes?"  
"I'm – uh…. er…. HUNGRY! Those fish look quite tantalizing!" Frieza looked back at Goku cockily. Like…somehow this was a challenge to see whomever brought up …. nothing, up First!  
"well … if you're hungry, I could go grab us something… or you could try and disguise yourself and we can both go out." As the Saiyan proposed the options, he could feel his stomach growl almost immediately.  
The alien chuckled and shook his head.

The young Saiyan man looked at the fish and jumped into the water. "WOO!"  
Frieza was startled as the ape jumped into to water with a messy SPLASH! Drenching the Icejin from head to toe, Frieza yelped and jolted to his fours and arched his back. "Spt!? Ugh!?"  
Goku swam under the water's surface up to Frieza and smiled from under the running stream.  
Frieza looked closer and straitened his tail over him. A swift jolt of his tail and he had it wrapped around Goku's neck and he pulled Goku up to eye level with him.  
"hmm…. I caught a wild Goku…" he poked his cheeks. "a bit gamey…" he smirked and teased.  
Goku giggled and grabbed the purple shoulders of Frieza and distributed his weight backwards, pulling them into the running river.  
Frieza yelped as he was consumed by the cool refreshing water. The water clouding the sound all around him as he opened his eyes to see Goku swimming beside him against the current.  
Frieza released air bubbles from his nose and cocked a brow. Goku giggled, losing many bubbles down the rapid water current. He pressed forward and sped ahead of Frieza. Frieza smirked and coiled into the current.  
Frieza's body was lean and hydrodynamic, quite capable of combating the current of the river. Goku's arms and breast were powerful and he could comb through the passing water with ease.  
Frieza smiled and swam around the form of Goku as they trod up the river.

Frieza felt something he hadn't felt in a long time… he was having fun. A simple swimming competition that was not initiated by a single word... but more from the willingness of heart that Goku beamed confidently with the alien.

using the occasional claw and kick to avoid stone or water weed, the white alien was suddenly gripped on the tail by his adversary. Looking back at the traitorous action taking place behind him, he swam directly into a thick grove of kelp, thoroughly getting tangled. Goku giggled at Frieza as he swam passed... but karma was quick to strike as a large fish smacked up against Goku's face, earning a delighted chuckle from the alien. Frieza untangled himself and swam up to Goku, who danced around in the water, as now the fish seemed trapped and wriggling within the Saiyan's clothing.

Frieza reached into his gi and pulled out the large trout and set it off on its way. Goku smiled and began to laugh, gurgling with joy under the clear waters.  
Frieza's face curved into a similar smile and he too began to share in the joyful laughter.

rising to the surface, the two creatures found themselves still heavy with laughter. As Goku took a breath, he was suddenly splashed. The Saiyan looked up and brushed away his hair from his face to see a very innocent looking Frieza. Goku smirked and wasn't buying this innocent play. He brought up his hands and with childish delight, commenced retaliation with his own water attack.  
Frieza yelped and thus began yet another form of innocent competition.

how strange.  
just a couple years ago…. The Icejin was full of hate and scorn…. Dreaming of the day that he could rip apart the Saiyan that ruined his life... family member by family member…. limb by limb…. He wanted it to be the most disgustingly brutal revenge he could conjure in his sick twisted mind, but now… now he and said enemy and hated foe… was…. not so hated anymore?  
How did it come to this?  
It couldn't be because he was broken out of hell by him. It couldn't be because of his positive encouragement. It couldn't be because he was liking the damn fool. No no…. there must be some sort of … explanation as to why this creature has caused him to practically flip on such a brief note.

The sun curled over the sky and found its way down to the western horizon, tinting the lands a wide variety of rainbow hues. Oranges and blues, pinks and greens, it was so vibrant… as the evening chorus sang to the sinking sun and the clouds tinted a familiar indigo. The air was warm, the land was cool and the wind was almost nonexistent.

Frieza took a bite out of a large fish that Goku had caught and cooked over a campfire. Goku was grilling a couple more fish on the spit over the bonfire. Frieza's tail curled and he looked up at the Saiyan…almost seeing …. A lost friend.  
"um…. So…. Goku…. what was your dream about?"  
Goku looked up and cocked his head before recalling what his dream was.  
"oh! It was a very nice dream. It was about you and me! We were together! It was super nice."  
Frieza was tinted a light lavender.  
"did you have any nice dreams last night?" Goku mewed.  
"Eh-I – um!" Frieza sputtered. "Yea."  
"Really! What was it about?"  
"well…. I guess you could say it was ….eh…. kinda similar to yours."  
Goku's eyes glittered with absolute joy, Frieza felt a chill run up his back.  
"oh, no…. Goku I know that look… what's gotten into your little mind?"  
"Please! Tell me more!"  
"eh, what?! No!"  
"Please?"  
"Goku, no! I… uh… it…. won't make much sense!"  
Goku thought a moment and then smiled.  
"well, you could always just explain it to me. I like learning about your things!"  
Frieza reddened now and huffed. 'What now smartass?' he felt his own brain betray him.  
"Goku…. You must promise me something first…. You mustn't tell ANYONE…. about this…alright?"  
"Uh...sure Frieza. I promise."

Frieza placed down his fish skeleton and took a deep breath.  
"I had a dream that…. you were…. uh…fondling me…." He murmured.  
"…"

"…"

Frieza began to grow uneased.  
"so…uh…-"  
"did you like it?" Goku interrupted.  
"….?...What?" Frieza asked practically perplexed.  
"…well… you said that I was fondling you in your dream…. did you like it…? Or…. was it unpleasant?"  
Frieza turned redder by the second as he swallowed a lump in his throat.  
"I uh… well… I mean…. Uh-"  
Frieza tensed harshly.  
"that is to say…. I….it…. wasn't …. unwelcome?"  
Goku smiled at Frieza innocently as he watched the alien fidget, remaining quiet as Frieza sputtered nervously.  
"…. yes…. I did enjoy it….it…. felt…. really nice." Frieza finally admitted very hushedly.

Goku smiled. "well... my dream wasn't exactly like that…it was a lot different"  
Frieza huffed and looked at Goku…all over him. "I wouldn't expect you to have twisted and perverted dreams anyway." He looked away.  
Goku giggled and leaned back.  
"Heehee! That's okay. A good friend of mine told me that the reason that thoughts like those stay in our heads is because we WANT them to stay there."  
Frieza scoffed and chuckled softly. It wasn't untrue… those thoughts were quite tantalizing… though also understandably troublesome. Unless….  
"Goku…. I …want to ask you something."

"what is it Frieza?"

"would you be willing to stimulate me? I understand if you're opposed to it…."

Goku was stricken with absolute shock. This must've taken a lot of courage to conjure that request... it didn't bother him in the slightest, but one thing that he was more worried about was… well doing something... wrong. Typically, he only followed his instincts when it came to such matters.

"It's fine, I figured you wouldn't b-"  
"yes, I'll do it!" Goku smiled proudly.  
Frieza blushed and huffed.  
Frieza crawled over nervously to the Saiyan and looked at him expectantly.

"Um, before I start Frieza, have you…. done this before?"

"well... yes Goku… I do have a son…although…if you're …planning to …. ehem… ENTER me…. then no… I'm- "  
"You're a virgin?"  
"What!? No! well- no! yes… well kinda!" Frieza huffed. "like I said… I have a son… which required me to impregnate another …. but… as you know… all my species is capable of bearing eggs…. So… in that aspect, I AM a virgin…. And also…not. "  
Goku giggled and picked up Frieza by his hips and placed him on his lap. Frieza tensed as he felt Goku's fingers brushed over his lower abdomen and over his sheath.  
"Ah-! Goku!" he stopped Goku quickly.  
"…. n…. not my sheath…. please…. I…. I'd just rather…. not…. my sheath…please." Frieza looked down.  
Goku smiled and brought his hand to Frieza's chin and brought him eye to eye.  
"Frieza I won't do anything you're uncomfortable with. If you don't want me there, then I simply won't!" he chimed.  
Frieza's tail swayed slightly from hearing this, and a small very genuine smile formed over his black lips.  
"…Thank you, Goku."

Goku Smiled and nodded, and repositioned Frieza so that his back was against his chest. The white alien felt strong fingers grip on the base of his tail. Frieza nervously gripped Goku's pants at the knee.

The alien felt himself tense feeling the warmth of Goku pressing against his rump. It was… larger than he was expecting. Frieza swallowed and felt a shock of pain curl up his back as Goku pulled him down onto his member. The alien's tail thrashed and inhaled loudly.  
"G-Goku! It-It!"  
Goku blushed and looked at Frieza, wanting any sort of information to make sure that he was doing this alright.  
"It's… hurting…. a bit more…. Than I'm…. used to…" Frieza winced and instinctively wanted to curl. Goku leaned him back against his chest as he moved very slowly.  
Frieza was breathing heavily.  
"ngh….? W-why is it… so rough?" he whimpered.  
"what do you mean rough?" Goku mewed.  
"d-don't you have…nh…. any…natural lubrication?" Frieza huffed.  
"What's lubrication?"  
Frieza's heart sank a little as he murmured. "oh lord kami, save my ass…." He huffed and tried to relax himself. "ngh... Goku…. Here.."  
the white alien released his own member as it slid from the sophisticated sheath. "h-here, feel… my own…"  
Goku reached around carefully and brought his fingers around the Icejin's girth.  
"oh wow… its… slimy?"  
"Goku… that 'Slime' is my natural lubrication…. It…allows me to…ngh… it allows me to slip into my partner with ease and minimal pain…."  
Goku understood now. He carefully lifted Frieza off his cock and turned the already shaky alien to face him.  
"I'm sorry about that Frieza."  
"eheh, it's alight Goku…."  
"Wait here! I have an idea!"  
"that's never good..." Frieza huffed jokingly.  
Goku brought Frieza's own length against his, rubbing both with his hand. Frieza shivered and blushed.  
"Oh!? That…. Feels a bit strange…. This is…. quite new?"  
Goku giggled and pumped their members simultaneously while also coating his own with that lubrication.  
Frieza was closing his eyes. This sensation was foreign but did feel rather good, as he even felt his hips move rhythmically with Goku's ministrations on occasion.  
Goku smiled and stopped, pulling Frieza up onto his shoulders, and began to lap at Frieza's rod, earning a very pleased gasp from the alien.  
Frieza purred lightly. This wasn't going at all how he expected it… but did this feel very right…. He didn't have to really argue about anything. His arms hugged slightly over Goku's head and brushing through the Saiyan's black locks, he was suddenly prodded with Goku's fingers.  
"ah? Goku what are you-"  
"putting some of this goo on you too, so it shouldn't hurt anymore. "  
Odd… using his own juices as lubricant…but smart…and perhaps a little gross to the unaccustomed alien.  
Goku finally lowered down the very stimulated Frieza and gently pushed into Frieza, this time, with much less resistance.  
Frieza made gentle noises as Goku's large member still made his body stress a little, though now… it was much more pleasant. Frieza leaned forward and rest his head against Goku's chest as he thrust into him.  
"I… hope this isn't hurting you anymore…?" Goku mewed.  
"It…it still hurts some…but that's to be expected from such a size difference between us…. But…. Otherwise…. This is… very nice Goku…." Frieza purred.  
Goku smiled and pet Frieza's back, earning a grateful moan.

Careful movements weaved up and down, the two beings sharing in this act. Frieza found himself mostly speechless as Goku embraced him carefully and with such generous consideration moved within him.  
Goku was very aware of the soft noises that Frieza was making… all of them very quiet and almost shy moans. He wondered if Frieza every thought of ever indulging in such an act with a Saiyan?

Frieza blushed as Goku's pace was beginning to pick up, his fingers curling into the orange cloth. The coals in the dying fire lit the area in a lost hue of orange, as the moon above now lit the surrounding foliage blue. The Ruby eyes of Frieza seemed to glow in the contrasts of the light, finding their way up to Goku's obsidian-colored eyes, sheen and glowing with pure-hearted love. Goku smiled and leaned down to give a gentle peck on Frieza's forehead. Frieza Reddened and looked away. 'how childish' his brain conjured up any excuse to hold up any form of tough guise… although…how tough can one look as they get fucked?

Frieza yelped as Goku changed their position yet again, laying Frieza against the grass and looming over him, with his hand bracing his hip and the other his leg. Frieza moaned louder as the pace of Goku's strong thrusts rose faster. Frieza whined almost as his body was swimming in ecstasy. To the point that he found his tongue practically lulling from his mouth.  
Goku giggled delightedly as he saw how much bliss Frieza was in. he leaned down and kissed the alien's neck, earning a soft breath, until his teeth nibbled roughly onto the pale flesh. Frieza gasped and brought his hands to Goku's head as he felt the bites move along his neck and collar. Frieza fidgeted and moaned as Goku finished off a hard bite to the opposite side of his neck. Those intoxicating ruby eyes stared up at Goku, possibly staring daggers at him, but more likely challenging him for more.

Goku Braced Frieza's hips and harshened his pace. Frieza inhaled sharply and moaned out loudly in defeat as Goku overcame all his senses.  
Frieza was overwhelmed with such pleasure now as Goku hit into him harder and harder. His tail instinctively wrapped tightly to Goku's leg and around his calf. Frieza was trembling and fidgeting as he couldn't take the intense amounts of pleasure ricocheting through his body.  
Goku huffed and came within the smaller alien, making Frieza arch his back and cry out.  
All energy dwindled away from the small alien as he felt himself go limp limb by limb and the Saiyan over him feel…intensely warm…. And very appealing …. Very snuggle worthy.  
Frieza was in a haze. His senses were all clouded.  
Goku huffed and tried to regain his breath.

He smiled as he found Frieza still gripping onto him barely. Frieza purred out, very quietly.  
"Y…you were wonderful …. Goku…."

Goku smiled and wrapped his arms under the alien and brought him up into a hug.  
Now…to get Frieza back to the tent…and Very probably spend the night…. Cuz…he was spent.


	15. Friendship in the Making

An early rain rolled over the silent night, the morning mist Rose from the grass and a very groggy alien Rose his head from a fluffy pillow. Frieza's vision cleared up and he recognized an orange color and perhaps a pillow? No…wait….thats…an arm?! Oh wait… it's attached… okay…? It's attached to…Goku! Okay… that's good so far. Frieza blinked and looked over at the sprawled out Saiyan and tried to sit up. His tail had been coiled around his leg. Frieza tensed as a soreness crawled up his body and he gave a soft whine. Why was he-oh yeah … hm. What a predicament, the three hearts were all a flutter just from the simple sight of Goku. Frieza huffed and gently placed his head onto the Saiyan's chest…he could hear his long, deep breaths… he could hear his heart, beating carefully in his cage…. Frieza felt a low purr emitting from within him. He nuzzled into Goku's chest and smiled contently. Goku smiled in his sleep and brought his hand up to Frieza's back and pet very lightly, making the alien's purr grow louder.

From Capsule Corp. Bulma was eating a waffle with her new special guest. "This place is so cool Mrs. Bulma. And these Earth-Treats are yummy."

Bulma giggled and nodded. " yea, I think so too. So… I hope you don't mind that we're keeping you here a while longer before we announce your arrival."

" no ma'am. I understand… you don't think he's stable enough…right?"

" Something like that, yes hunny." Bulma sighed.

There was a long silence before Bulma finally spoke again.

" we just want to make sure that everyone will be safe… including you.. anger and hate can lead people to do terrible things"

" I know. But….. that's what friends are for…right? To help you but from falling into an angry hole?"

" haha, yes, that's why Goku is trying to help him. "

" including the snuggles?"

"Hahaha, yes, including the snuggles."

The two viewers laughed and munched happily on their waffles.

Near the camp, Piccolo was staring at the tent that housed the cruel alien, Frieza and for some odd reason, Goku for the meantime.

The Namekian was staring at the tent from under a tree, the rain hissing all around. Piccolo looked down at his cape, where multiple animals came to avoid the rain. Birds that snuggled up together on the backs and antlers of some deer that had mice, rabbits and small reptiles all snuggled tight under them.

The water drained down the hills, down to the river, sweeping away anything in it's path. The cold and low mist made the torrent under it almost invisible. Piccolo was stressed, thinking about the fact that frieza could still turn at any moment, or the fact that Vegeta could come and raise havoc with the knowledge of Frieza being here… it was very stomach twisting, and the namekian was in the middle of it. One half of him favored the sweet and good-hearted Goku, wanting to bring out the best in this adversary… but the other half of him wanted to side with what Vegeta might do… rip into him…make him suffer… or at the very least, killing him before anything happens. It was very hard to succumb to either option because he couldn't fully understand what Goku saw in him, and he couldn't bring himself to be as hasty as Vegeta.

The animals could sense the tension and worry in the Man giving them shelter. A soft hoot came from the Doe as she nudged Piccolo's hip. Piccolo looked down at the starry-eyed doe and sighed.

" I know that Goku could probably take care of Frieza should anything ….happen…. but he is overconfident and can be caught off guard by something simple. "

The birds chirped up in disagreement.

" Yes, he is naïve enough to let himself become defenseless …just to try and prove a point."

The smaller mammals squeaked softly.

Piccolo looked at the animals all around him, a long roll of silence between them all.

Back in the tent, Frieza found himself a in a very difficult conundrum… his fingers curled, clinging to the orange gi of Goku. He could… enact a small revenge…. Perhaps…just…choking the smug monkey… but…originally, his plan was going to be this Grand murder-fest… but now…. It was….. Uninspired.

Frieza felt those damn things welling up and blurring up his vision. Damn tears… what good are they? Frieza sniffled and nuzzled into Goku's chest, his tail tip tapping annoyed against the mattress. This wasn't part of the plan at all. Frieza nuzzled angrily into Goku and tried to hold back those tears.

This sucked!

Goku awoke calmly to the feeling of pressure increasing against his chest.

" Are you okay Frieza? "

"no! I'm not! Thanks for asking!" frieza spout out angrily.

Goku blinked confusedly.

" You suck you stupid monkey! You suck!!! " frieza sniffled and gripped harder to Goku's gi.

" you and your stupid, jerk-face has – has ruined everything!!"

Goku felt a huge smile crawl over his face.

" I was supposed to-… to squish you like the gross , monkey bug…thing you are!!! I was supposed to make you suffer!!!!"

The poor white alien began pitifully pounding on Goku's chest defeatedly. " but no! You couldn't give me that simple victory of murdering your -hic- stupid face!! You had to make me " your ~Friend~"!! You had to make me "like you" !! Why did you do this to me Go-hic-ku?!!"

Frieza cried out. " you MADE me love you! YOU SUCK!!!"

Goku giggled giddily and rubbed Frieza's back as the let it all out. Goku leaned closer and kissed his pouty black lips, making the small alien tense up. Frieza's swollen tears rolled down his cheeks. Goku leaned back and giggled. Frieza whined softly and slowly nuzzled into his chest again, with yet another hiccup.

Bulma was starting from afar. " love?" did he mean LOVE, Love? Or……love, like….. a companion. A best friend?

The guest giggled at the outburst.

" Daddy was never good with his feelings" their tail tapped on the chair.

" do you think he means it?"

" Oh yea… it's just that, Daddy always was supposed to always lock away those stuffs, because in his job, and reputation, he needed to always be a scary and unfeeling leader, otherwise, others would see those emotional attachments as weak points. Then they would try and Target those weak points to try and overthrow him, or ask for a crippling Ransom. "

" Was it scary, hunny?" Bulma frowned from this new information.

" sometimes. And sometimes I saw things that Daddy did that made me…unhappy… but that's our job…. And we still have to do it…. Because…if we don't…worlds would become overcrowded with pest species that could travel to other planets, abandoned planets would be flung into space to destroy other solar systems, and critical species would go extinct from disaster or poaching…"

Bulma looked at this young child and felt overwhelmed. So much responsibility for what seemed to be a very Young child, and he was born into this.

"Do you have any friends ?" Bulma asked, almost afraid of the answer.

" No…and the only one who I once considered a friend was Mr. Captain Ginyu, but, he's dead now. And I learned ; I too, probably shouldn't get attached to anyone." The Young guest looked down and sighed.

Bulma felt heartbroken.

" No no! Sweety, you need friends. Friends help keep you…well, YOU! And the stuff that we work in can sometimes make us forget ourselves. This is probably why your daddy is this way, he's not had his friends with him for a really long time, and has lost his sense of wonder. Let THAT be your lesson, dear."

" but…. It hurts Mrs. Bulma!" the youngling began to shiver and whimper. " it hurts so much to love, because when it gets taken away from you, it makes you…powerless"

Bulma hugged the child and held him close.

" oh sweety, I know that it hurts to lose friends, I know very well…. But…friends come, and unfortunately, friends go, but you shouldn't separate yourself from finding and making more. The memories that you all make together, and the times that you that share are potent ingredients for shaping who you'll be in the future. Your daddy is a good role model for this!"

"he is?"

" Of course sweetheart! He's had exposure to both worlds. With his friends, and then without them. I may not know your daddy on a personal level, but while I've been monitoring him, I have been learning a lot about him and his past. The friends he had were a very important part of his life and they shaped who he was. After an incident on a certain planet, they were all wiped out, and in a short amount of time. After all this, he must've promised to never get close with anyone again, because of how much it hurt him. And he likely believed that they held him back, for any excuse ….any he could use to try and "

Bulma sighed and gently hugged the little Alien child.

He mewed lightly in her embrace.

" but in the end, he ended up become very lost in his anger. And he lost his sense of wonder. Now that he's slowly gaining it back, there's Hope that he can become even stronger with the help of …us… hopefully his soon-to-be friends."

The little alien smiled up at the bright blue eyed Bulma and nuzzled into her.

" maybe you can be my friends too?" he asked timidly.

" of course sweetheart!!! All of us would be glad to be your friends, and, as your friends, how about I take you to our private zoo!"

" what's…a Zoo?"

" Oh hunny! I promise you will love EVERYTHING there!" she lifted up the light little Alien and placed him on her shoulders. She ran off making "NYOOM" Noises as she went, with the little guest laughing and cheering.


End file.
